What if?
by angel0wonder
Summary: ViolaOlivia, with a twist. What if Olivia knew Viola was Sebastian all along? What if it was Viola she wanted instead of Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat. That means 'nothing' if my ridiculous lingo sounds like Klingon to you.

* * *

Viola breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of Gold's office. _What a weirdo, _she thought to herself. But her train of thought was cut off suddenly when a body crashed into her unexpectedly. Books scattered along the floor from the other girls hands and Viola bent down to pick them up without a thought.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you..." Viola trailed off when she looked at the other girl's face and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Olivia?" Viola's voice squeaked without thinking. Olivia's questioning gaze met hers and she frowned in confusion.

_Me and my big fat stupid mouth!_ Viola screamed at herself. _Maybe she won't recognize me..._

"Do I know..." Olivia started but trailed off as she took in Viola's panicked gaze and familiar features that she knew too well. Her eyes widened as well as realization set in. "Viola?!"

They just stared at each other in disbelief for a moment before Principal Gold's door opened and he stepped out, nearly running them over. He started saying something about sexual tension and abstinence, but the blond and cross-dressed brunette were too busy internally freaking out to pay much attention to the ranting headmaster.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! What are the chances that Olivia Lennox went to this school? And she knew who I was immediately? How am I supposed to make everyone believe I'm a guy if I'm so freaking transparent!? _Viola thought, glancing between Gold's babbling face and the blonde next to her quickly, not being able to hide the panic in her gaze. But Gold was really dense so he didn't really notice the tension.

_Oh my GOD! Viola? Viola is here? What am I going to do! And why the heck is she dressed as a guy? I almost didn't recognize her, but I couldn't forget her eyes anywhere. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, _Olivia thought, feeling her face and neck flush which she tried to hide by brushing her hair in front of her shoulder. _This is so embarrassing!_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity principal Gold retreated back into his office and the two ladies stood awkwardly facing away from each other.

"Um... Here's your books." Viola mumbled, pushing Olivia's fallen books back into her hands.

"Yeah... thanks." Olivia mumbled back, still hoping that the other girl didn't see her blush. More awkward silence ensued as the two attempted to avoid each others eyes.

"So..." Olivia started saying which seemed to snap Viola from her reverie.

"I'msorryIdidn'tknowyou. It'snotwhatyouthink!I'monlydressedasadudesoIcouldplaysoccerbutitseemslikemydisguiseisnotfoolinganyone, andIhadnoideayou'dbehereI'msorrypleasedon'tthinkI'mafreak." Viola babbled nervously, unable to stop or slow down her verbal vomit. When she was done she finally looked pleadingly into Olivia's eyes. The blond blinked and shook her head.

"Wait, rewind. I have no idea what you just said. Could you please repeat that in human speed?" Olivia requested, sounding amused. Relief washed over Viola's features when she saw that Olivia was taking the unexpected encounter in stride. "And whats with the man garb?" Olivia looked up and down Viola's body with a disapproving gaze. "You know I prefer you to be yourself."

It was Viola's turn to blush, which made Olivia feel more at ease with the situation. _Yeah, I can do this. _Then Viola realized she had been compromising her identity by talking in her normal female voice to Olivia and her eyes moved around her surroundings anxiously.

"Um, can we not talk about this here?" Viola whispered, leaning in a bit closer to the blond.

"Alright. Where can we talk about this?" Olivia also lowered her voice and leaned in closer as well. Neither seemed to notice or chose to ignore it.

"Um... What about your dorm? I could come by and we could talk then?" Viola asked carefully, unconsciously giving Olivia a dose of her innocent wide-eyed expression that the blonde secretly adored.

"Uh, okay, sure." Olivia stammered, feeling her heart flutter in her chest involuntarily when Viola smiled gratefully at her.

"By the way, cute shoes." Viola commented randomly, throwing Olivia off-guard.

"Oh, yeah. I got them at Anthropology." Olivia commented.

"Really? They have shoes there?" Viola looked completely intrigued by this.

"Yeah, right by the accessories." Olivia said with a soft smile, thinking how random this conversation was.

"Huh. Well I guess I better go and do some... guy stuff." Viola said awkwardly. Olivia giggled at Viola's distressed look. They looked at each other for a second more wistfully before Viola stepped away first and walked down the hall, rolling her eyes at herself. Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting." she muttered to herself before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N- Alright, tell me what you think. This first part was short, but it was more of a tease than anything. I don't really know why I posted this since I'm already working on like, three other stories right now and I'm just adding on to my own workload... Oh well for me, just review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging, folks! Let me warn you now that I'm prone to long periods of fiction dry spells. Sorry for the inconvenience. On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned this movie, I might've actually had money on me. But I don't, so...

* * *

_Olivia sighed in boredom for the hundredth time that evening. The Debutant Ball was in full swing. Actually 'swing' wouldn't be the word. 'Dangling lifelessy' would have been more accurate. Olivia glared into the plastic champagne glass with apple juice in it to serve as the fake alcohol. Olivia wished it wasn't fake as she downed the stuff. Just a tiny little spike. If she had to act ladylike for another second she was going to.._

_"Sorry to break the news to you, but things don't spontaneously combust if you stare at them hard enough." A voice next to her spoke out sarcastically, startling Olivia out of her brood. "I should know, I've already tried." Olivia turned her head and got a good look at the girl speaking to her, seeing a pair of friendly eyes and a warm smile surrounded by chestnut brown hair._

_Olivia felt a faint blush touching her cheeks. "Oh? How disappointing." she responded, smiling easily at this disarming person. "Seems like I've wasted this perfectly good evening testing my will powers."_

_"Yeah, that's what happens when you're dragged kicking and screaming to one of these things. All the while your mother advising you to do it in the most ladylike way possible." The other girl grumbled, tugging at her dress irritably. Olivia laughed lightly at that. She held out her hand to the friendly stranger who made her feel comfortable for the first time that night._

_"I'm Olivia Lennox. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Viola Hastings." They shook hands and smiled companionably at each other. "Hey Olivia, you wanna get out of here? I'm starting to get the feeling if we stay here any longer, all the puffiness in this place will come alive and devour our souls." Viola said as she scrunched up her nose as if it might actually happen. _

_Olivia giggled and nodded her head. "I would like that."_

_"Good." Viola smiled at her and lead her out the room holding her hand all the while..._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Olivia jerked out of her dream, dazed by the memories she had been reliving. The blond rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what she had been doing.

She had been dozing on her bed, waiting for Viola to stop by to explain herself...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Olivia's eyes widened. Viola! The blond stumbled off the bed and dove for the door, pausing to fix her hair and straighten her clothes before opening it. Viola stood on the other side, dressed as a girl, and with a hungry look in her eyes. The look threw Olivia off-guard.

"V-Viola?"

"Olivia" the other girl practically purrs, sending pleasurable shivers down Olivia's back. Viola smiles a predatory smile and steps closer to Olivia, making her take a step back into the room. Viola kicks the door closed behind her and grabs Olivia by the waist. "Now I can finally have you." Viola whispers as she places her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. The blond girls gasps when she feels the other girl's lips on her neck.

"Viola? W-what are you doing?" Olivia rasps out, Viola's ministrations breaking down her resistance.

"What you've always wanted me to do." Viola mumbles against her skin before flicking her tongue against it. Olivia moans and pulls Viola's head up to kiss her passionately. Olivia buries her hands in Viola's chestnut hair as their tongues met and the exploration began.

Knock knock.

Viola's hand, burning against Olivia's back, trailed to her front side to go for the gold...

KNOCK KNOCK

"GAH!"

Olivia shot up in bed with a loud gasp and sweat beading on her forehead. She looked around her empty room, trying to spot a sex-crazed Viola hiding somewhere. Another dream..?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The loud and insistent knocking on her door startled Olivia so much she fell out of the bed with a yelp and landed on her backside on the floor. She stood up and rubbed her now sore backside and regarded the door wearily. If this was another dream, she was bound to go crazy. Another loud set of knocks forced Olivia to move to open the door.

Viola stood on the other side, dressed in normal girls clothing, and smiling nervously at Olivia. "What took you so long? Were you sleeping? You look stressed. I could come back later..?" Viola attempted to escape but Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Don't think you can get out of this one, Hastings." Olivia said as she closed the door behind them. She reluctantly let go of Viola's arm and tried to forget her weird dream. Her really hot dream...

"Nice place you got here." Viola said jokingly as she took three strides and ended up on the opposite wall already, snapping the daze Olivia was starting to indulge in.

"I doubt yours is any better." Olivia said, shaking her head of her loose thoughts.

"Actually, I get a super hot roomie who likes to walk around without a top." Viola notices Olivia's blank stare. "In the guy's dorm." she elaborates.

"Oh, right." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked slightly alarmed. "You live in the guy's dorm?" She didn't know if that was better or worse. Viola shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Lets not talk about that. I'm trying to repress the memories." Viola shuddered.

"Okay." Olivia agreed. Then silence reigned over the room like a thick curtain.

"So..." Viola sighed, shifting her footing. Olivia motioned to the bed.

"Please, sit down."

"Debutante manners never slip, eh?"

"Not even if I drop an anvil on it." Olivia and Viola sat side by side on the bed, Viola folding her legs under her comfortably, Olivia sitting with her back straight. A brief silence.

"So..." Olivia sighed as she glanced at the brunette next to her who was currently biting her thumb nail. "You're a... cross-dresser?" she asked hesitantly. Viola's eyes widened incredulously.

"What? No! Its not like that. Really." Viola stammered, feeling her cheeks burning up. "Its more like a disguise, or going undercover. Or pretending to be my brother to play on Illyria's soccer team."

It's Olivia's turn to look incredulous.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to get at first."

"Why don't you start from the top?" Olivia suggested, composing her features from the bewildered look they had taken on earlier. Viola took a deep breath.

"Alright, here it goes..."

Viola then proceeds to explain that the girl's team had been cut, about Justin, about her brother's trip and how Viola was now trying to make a point by beating her ex-boyfriend's team on the soccer field by impersonating her brother and joining Illryia's boy's soccer team. All throughout her rant Olivia remained quiet and still, watching the other girl's super-long story unfold as she acted it out with hand gestures and facial expressions.

"... and now I'm screwed because I know everyone can see through my act, and I only made second string on the soccer team, I stink, and I'm a total loser!" Viola fell back on the bed dramatically and groaned into her hands. Olivia appeared amused.

"Well, you could, uh..." Olivia hesitates when Viola's eyes peek at her from between her fingers. "You could take a shower here."

Viola sits up immediately. "Really?" The hopeful look in her eyes was too much. It took an extra second for the blond girl to find her voice.

"Really." She was immediately enveloped in a strong hug that made her topple over on the bed. Olivia was unable to hold in the gasp that escaped her from surprise.. and other stuff. Viola, who was now on top of her, lifted her head to grin down at Olivia.

"Thank you, Olivia! You're a life saver! Thank you thank you thank you!" Viola chanted as she tightened her arms around Olivia's waist. She didn't seem to notice the dark blush that now invaded Olivia's whole face.

"W-would you mind? You stink." Olivia managed to utter.

"Oh, sorry." Viola blushed slightly before pushing herself off the blond. They both sat up again, Olivia attempting to control the uncontrollable blood.

"Okay, so that's one problem solved." Olivia said when she was sure she wasn't as obvious. "What are you going to do about your social status?" she asked, genuinely curious. Viola grinned evilly.

"I already got a plan. Well, actually its my friend Paul's plan but I like to take credit for it." Viola looked slyly to Olivia's intrigued face. "Wanna hear it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Jeez, you people are too damn nice to be true!!! Its almost suspicious... Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope I am able to write this thing up to your expectations :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, GOSH! (pouts in a corner)

* * *

"Thanks again for helping us out, Olivia!" Paul whispered to the blond next to him from behind their menu. Olivia shrugged and waved it off.

"No problem. It's for Viola so I'm happy to help." Olivia whispered back with a self conscious smile. Paul smiled knowingly.

"Why do I get the feeling you'd do a lot more for Viola if you got the chance?" Paul teased. "Or should I say you'd do a lot more_ to_ Viola?"

"Focus on the plan." Olivia sidetracked to get this guy off her trail. Was she really that obvious? She'd only just met Paul tonight for the 'big plan' and he could already see right through her!

Paul snickered before he lowered the food menu to peek out at Cesario's customers. They were sitting at a discreet table in a corner of the restaurant to give them a good view point of all the events that were to take place. Many Illyria students were milling about, the main targets already seated in a booth just ahead, which consisted of Duke, Toby, and Andrew. Viola's soccer team members.

"You remember your part of the plan?" Paul asked as he glanced over at the fidgeting debutant. Olivia nodded, feeling nervous for the first time. "Okay. Places, and... Action." he whispered into his communication device.

Just then Viola strutted onto the scene, looking for all she was worth a 'man with a plan'. Olivia giggled slightly at Viola's entrance and the mortified looks of Duke and his group of friends. It was just so weird to see her dressed as a guy and having other people actually believe it. She had to give credit to Viola's friends who were in on this stunt for pulling it off. Viola (aka Sebastian), stopped in front of Duke's booth.

"'Sup guys." she greeted in her fake guy voice.

"'Sup." the others echoed off-handedly while trying to look cool.

"Go Kia." Paul whispered. On cue, Kia slid out of another booth and approached Viola.

_Step one: Kia hits on Sebastian_, Olivia mentally recounted the steps of the plan. She tried not to notice the slightly jealous feeling she got as she watched Kia enthusiastically put her hands all over Viola's body. After what seemed like forever, the girl finally departed with a deep and mournful sigh.

"Thak you, Kia. You're gorgeous." Paul remarked as Kia herself winked in their direction. "Go, Yvonne."

"Women," Viola said nonchalantly as the guys stared at her in open surprise.

"Sebastian!" Yvonne approached Viola with a sway of her hips.

_Step two: Yvonne hits on Sebastian, _Olivia recited in her head, eyes watching where the hands were going. _Stop it,_ she mentally commanded herself as she shook her head slightly to be rid of the jealousy.

"I'll never forget you!" Yvonne declared rather loudly and dramatically. "Never!" The dark girl received a slap on the butt from Viola as a farewell.

"Needy." Viola said to the stunned audience with a confident smirk. Andrew and Toby started nodding in agreement. Duke was still looking like the world was being taken over by talking apes.

"Okay, we might have to do a bit of a reevaluation here." Duke said to his table. Paul glanced at Olivia with an expectant look.

"Your cue, Blondie." Paul said with an excited look. It was clear he was enjoying himself immensely. Olivia gulped in sudden anxiety before she remembered what the previous two girls had done. She stood up from the table and made her way over to Viola. She would not let Kia and Yvonne show her up in displaying her attraction for the boy-clad girl. That was her department, dammit!

"Hey Sebastian." Olivia purred as she slipped her arms around Viola's waist. "Whats taking you so long? I've already saved our table."

The eyes of the three guys sitting in the booth bulged out of their heads. Was _Olivia Lennox_- the hottest girl in school- actually on a date with _Sebastian_?!

"Hey Olivia." Viola greeted back as she slipped her own arm around Olivia's waist."I was just saying 'whats up' to my fellow soccer buddies here. I didn't mean to keep a beautiful girl waiting." Viola smiled flirtatiously down at her and Olivia couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Wait a second," Duke spoke up. "You're here to meet Olivia?" he adressed Sebastian in a slightly hurt tone. Viola seemed to hesitate for a split second before grinning confidently at her room mate.

"That's how I roll, dog!" Duke's expression seemed to darken and Viola backtracked. "I mean, man. Home slice. Bro?" Viola stumbled nervously over her words as Duke continued staring at her. Viola had known that Duke had a crush on the girl next to her. But didn't everyone? Olivia finally intervened.

"Yes, I asked Sebastian out. I figured it was about time a real man showed up at Illyria." Olivia said looking up at Viola the whole time. Viola smile gratefully at her.

"I can't believe this." Duke muttered to himself. "Its like the twilight zone or something."

"Who the hell are you?!" A new voice joined the conversation.

"Oh crap." Viola said as she ducked behind Olivia. "Its my brother's girlfriend, Monique!" she whispered into Olivia's ear. A girl now stood in front of Olivia, eyes burning with Hell's fire.

"That's my boyfriend you were all over, bitch!" Monique screeched at her while getting in her face. Olivia pushed her away and glared at her. She was getting pissed off herself.

"What the hell? Sebastian doesn't want you anymore! And I can see why." Olivia said nastily to the surprise of everyone watching. Monique looked like she wanted to scratch her eyes out.

"Sebastian, who is this bitch? Are you cheating on me?" Monique demanded. Viola was hiding her face behind Olivia's back, knowing that if Monique saw her up close she would recognize her. She had to get her away from Olivia as well.

"Its over, Monique!" Viola said while dashing away from the scene. Monique stalked after her as Viola hid her face behind various objects. "You're hot, Monique. Smoking hot!" Viola called out as she ran behind the counter. "But you have absolutely nothing else to offer!" she said as she grabbed a stack of pizza boxes and forced them into Monique's arms. "But when I close my eyes, I see you for what you truly are which is ugly! We're done!" Viola declared as she stood next to Olivia once again.

Monique dropped the boxes with a shriek and made a beeline towards Olivia. "This is all your fault, isn't it!" With a swing of her hand she smacked Olivia across the face. Olivia was momentarily shocked before she retaliated by smacking Monique back. Before everyone in the restaurant knew it, the two girls were engaged in an all out knock-down hair-pulling smack-down.

The whole restaurant was now in an uproar as the two brawlers knocked over chairs and tables in the mist of their battle. Viola, Paul, Kia and Yvonne were the ones trying to separate the two girls. Toby and Andrew were busy imagining the fight taking place in a vat full of jello. Duke was still fuming about the fact that his dorky roommate turned out to be a ladies man and managed to snag the girl he had been crushing on first.

Viola's crew finally managed to seperate the two fighters. Paul and the others ran a fuming Monique out the restaurant doors. "This isn't over!" Monique called over her shoulder.

"Olivia, get a hold of yourself!" Viola said as she led the blond girl away from the scene. "Calm down, shes not worth it."

"She started it." Olivia grumbled. She held up up a handful of hair and dropped it to the floor with a disgusted look on her face. "That was not ladylike at all." Viola sat her down at one of the tables.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you? Is anything hurting? How many fingers am I holding up?" Olivia waved away the questions.

"I'm fine, really. She got the worst of it anyway." Olivia said, a small smirk emerging on her features. Viola breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"That's my girl." Viola whispered, pushing a lock of hair that had come loose during the fight behind her ear. Olivia blushed and looked away shyly.

"Hastings, you the man!" Andrew declared as he came up behind Viola and gave her a good slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, that was sweet! You had two hot chicks fighting over you! You're my new idol!" Toby said as he gave Viola a high five. Viola herself was taking the attention in stride and grinned like its happened to her a million times. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if it has.

"Yeah, well, you know how I roll homies!" she brushed imaginary lint off her shoulder and Olivia rolled her eyes in amusement. "Listen guys, I'm going to take this beautiful girl home. No girl is going to have a bad night out on my watch." She said with a wink in Olivia's direction. The two guys nodded enthusiastically as Viola led Olivia out of the restaurant by the hand. Applause and cheers from the other occupants of the establishment followed them out.

"That went well, don't you think?" Viola said with an impish grin, her voice reverting back to its natural girlish tone as they walked out of Cesario's.

"If you mean that your popularity status just skyrocketed with that stunt in there, then yeah. Mission accomplished." Olivia answered.

"All thanks to you, Liv." Viola said affectionately as she put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "That fight with Sebastian's dumb girlfriend was really the cherry on top of the whole thing. The crowd loved it!"

"Your welcome?" Olivia said uncertainly and Viola laughed.

"I can't believe you actually went at it with Monique. I've always wanted to do that."

"Happy to help any way I can." Olivia said sarcastically, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any anger at the taller girl since Viola looked so pleased with her.

"And actually, it was kinda hot." Viola admitted. Olivia looked surprised.

"Really?" Viola suddenly looked embarrassed and scratched the back of her neck nervously as a blush invaded her cheeks.

"Well, you know, from a guy's perspective. Guys find girl fights hot, right? That's what I meant. You were hot. Not that you don't always look hot, but you were particularly hot when you stood up for me. You know what I mean? Of course you don't, you're not a dude. But neither am I so... I was just saying that the guys in there probably found it hot. Or something...." Viola trailed off in her ramble, stopping herself while she was ahead. Olivia just looked amused.

"I'll just nod and pretend that made sense." Olivia said with a smirk. Though inside she was pleased that Viola admitted that she was hot. Sort of in a weird way. But it was a start. She snuggled closer to Viola as they walked further away from Cesario's.

"So... I guess I'm going to be considered your girlfriend now." Olivia said quietly as she looked up at Viola shyly. Viola gulped.

"I... guess." she responded fleetingly.

"That should be interesting, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe we should... Practice?"

"Look, a quarter!" Viola suddenly said and broke away from Olivia to grab a quarter in the street. Olivia watched in bewilderment as Viola narrowly escaped getting hit by a honking car, grabbed a coin from pavement, then dash back, jumping over the hood of another car that skidded to a halt at her sudden appearance. Viola ran back to Olivia and held up the coin proudly.

"See? Its a quarter." Viola said, slightly out of breath.

"Actually, it's a nickel." Olivia said with a frown. Did Viola rather get hit by a car than discuss practicing their fake relationship? Olivia felt slightly hurt by that. Viola looked at the nickel in her hand in disappointment.

"Oh, nevermind then." Viola laughed nervously as she tossed the coin away from her. "I should get you to your dorm, its getting late." she said as she walked off ahead of Olivia. The blond girl sighed in irritation and followed her new reluctant 'boyfriend'.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: All the reviews are freaking me out. Seriously, I looked at my email and was like "WHAT!" A good freak out, though. ;) Keep it coming.

disclaimer: Don't own it. Had to make it short 'cause I'm typing by candlelight and I thinks its about to go out...

* * *

Viola was in good spirits. The second she had walked on campus, the new Sebastian was received by open and enthusiastic arms. To the guys he was a God, to the girls he was suddenly and inevitably irresistibly attractive. Viola had to deal with coy looks, slaps on the back and butt-pinching from anonymous sources all day yesterday. Viola was inwardly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting, but she was undeniably enjoying herself.

Looked like Sebastian had put himself on everybody's radar. Though, it wasn't getting her any closer to her soccer goal. Duke didn't even look at his roommate all day, blatantly ignoring her when she asked him something about soccer. Viola cringed inwardly. Duke was, after all, the team captain. If she got on his bad side then there was absolutely no chance she'd ever get to play against Cornwall. Maybe that whole fake-date with Olivia wasn't such a good idea after all. She made a mental note to discuss this with Olivia later on in the day.

Viola contemplated all this while she was taking a shower at girl's dorm. She had to admit, sneaking into this place to shower was a hell of a lot easier than trying to scare all the guys out of the showers by using ghost noises and spreading rumors about dangerous hygiene issues spreading around. The showers were empty right now since it was early in the morning and Viola was thoroughly enjoying the warm water and privacy.

Olivia walked into the girl's showers, sweating from the early jog. Today had been particularly vigorous. She had pushed herself so hard had broken her record by half an hour. Wasn't her fault though, it was all those DREAMS! Olivia shook her head to clear the very clear and vivid image of skin on skin from her mind's eye. The blond sighed as she peeled her damp tank top and shorts off and grabbed a towel for a shower.

Good thing she had never seen Viola naked before or then she'd really be having dream issues!

Olivia drew the curtain...stared... then closed it again. It didn't take long for the full-body blush to kick in and make her light-headed.

"Olivia, didn't hear you come in!" Viola greeted jovially from the other side of the curtain, apparently unfazed. She had been surprised when the curtain had been pushed aside and she saw Olivia's face. The blonde's eyes had widened significantly as she took in Viola's naked form under the spray of water. Viola had never seen anyone's face get so red in the span of a couple of seconds. It was cute, in a funny sort of way.

"..." For some reason Olivia couldn't remember how to connect her brain and her mouth. "... uh," slowly her basic motor functions came back to her. "I was... going to take a shower..." Olivia said quietly, still feeling dizzy due to the abrupt blood re-routing.

"Yeah, I could see that." Viola responded with a short laugh. "Come on in! The water is very nice!" Viola invited. Olivia felt faint.

"No thanks!" she responded quickly. Viola pouted inside the shower. She had wanted Olivia to join her... For some reason unknown to her.

"Alright, have it your way!" the brunette called out, deciding to quickly finish. Olivia sighed in relief and wrapped her towel around her torso. She leaned against one of the sinks and tried to think of her happy place. Easier said than done since FREAKING NAKED VIOLA WAS PAINTED ON THE INSIDES OF HER EYELIDS!

"Shit." Olivia mouthed to herself. She hardly ever swore, but this situation afforded her the perfect opportunity to do so. She rubbed her fingers over her eyes, trying to get her rampaging mind to calm itself. How could she ever look Viola in the eyes after this? Without picturing hot rivulets of water running down her tanned athletic but clearly feminine body... "Shit." she repeated.

"So, hope you enjoyed the free show." Viola teased as she stepped out of the shower whilst wrapping a white towel around her wet torso. Olivia's eyes shot opened and she turned away quickly, only to discover she could still see Viola's reflection in the mirror. The brunette's eyes were filled with mischief and a teasing grin played on her lips. Olivia's heart made small flips in her chest before she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in there." Olivia apologized, blushing once again as she relived the encounter in her mind. Viola shrugged it off.

"Don't sweat over it, we're both girls. No matter what I might have lead everyone else to believe." Viola said happily, feeling clever with herself. Olivia winced slightly at the statement. "Hey, do you want to hear a knock knock joke?" Viola suddenly asked, facing Olivia with excited eyes.

"No." Olivia quickly responded automatically.

"I'll tell you anyway. Knock, knock." Viola said. Olivia thought she was going to loose her mind at the way Viola's towel was slipping slowly but surely.

"Who's there?" she forced herself to say. The soccer player was completely oblivious to her companion's current plight.

"Oh, you heard this one already." Viola burst out laughing at the corny joke. Olivia stared at the taller girl's now shaking chest and toned arms supporting her against the sink from how hard she was laughing.

"Ha ha." Olivia said awkwardly, trying to look away before she got caught. "Very original." she said distractedly as she pushed off the sink and headed towards the empty showers in a rush. Tearing herself away from Viola's side proved much harder than she had originally thought.

Viola's amused eyes followed her away, eyes instinctively drawn to the naked view of Olivia's back and shoulders. Viola looked away quickly before she was caught, and hint of a blush worked its way to her own cheeks before she shook her head, convinced it was just from laughing too hard and gathered up her things to go.

_Cold shower cold shower cold shower..._ Olivia chanted in her mind as she frantically turned the knobs to full blast.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, its short. What can I say, I didn't want to keep you waiting! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Roses are red, violets are blue, sorry I took so long, so here's a chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I'm not nearly as poetic as Shakespeare, so there's not way I could've come up with this crap!

* * *

Viola/Sebastian entered the classroom amongst adoring and gushing fans, waving away pictures and autographs like a true pro. Or at least that was what was happening in her mind. Nevertheless, attention was still focused on her after last night's brilliant performance.

"Whats up my brothers?" she said easily as she slipped into the lab table of her fellow soccer players. Duke grunted and turned away slightly from her. Toby and Andrew greeted her enthusiastically.

"Dude, I saw you come out of the girl's dorm this morning, man! Things must have moved pretty fast for you and Olivia, huh?" Andrew said with a lewd expression. If Viola had been drinking something at the time, it would have come spewing out several feet. Duke's jaw clenched visibly and his fists tightened.

"W-What?" Viola stuttered. It was true, after her shower, she had changed into her Sebastian outfit in Olivia's room and snuck out without much thought. She suddenly realized the implications of her actions for herself and Olivia. Too late, though. "Oh, right!" she suddenly said. "I was just giving her something she forgot and I was out and about, you know, being a guy so I stopped by really quick this morning. No biggie!" she finished anxiously while scratching the back of her head. She could tell the guys wanted to fish for more details but they were cut off by the teacher walking by with a bowl full of slips of paper.

"Pick a name and that person will be your lab partner." they said off-handedly as the group picked out names hastily to see who they would end up with.

"Eunice." Duke said aloud with a dubious look on his face. Toby looked disappointed. When Viola opened up her own slip she nearly sighed with relief.

"Olivia Lennox." as she said the name she heard said person stumbling into the classroom with a slight pant and a flustered look on her face.

"You're late, Miss Lennox." the teacher reprimanded her. Viola immediately felt bad for her, but wondered why the normally studious girl was late for class.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Olivia said politely. Viola tried to wave to her but was suddenly immobilized by a death-glare burning with the fire of a thousand red suns being shot in her direction by Olivia herself. Viola lowered her hand awkwardly and gulped, not quit sure what she had done to earn such a menace-filled glance.

"Ouch, she don't look too happy. What did you do?" Duke finally spoke to her for the first time with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing this Man can't handle." Viola spoke with a confidence she didn't feel, but she nevertheless thumped a fist against her chest and tried not to wince at the pain that action brought to a particular girl-part. She spun on her heel and strode over to where Olivia sat bent over her notes. The blond practically radiated the feeling 'DON'T TALK TO ME!', but Viola braved the hostile environment and slipped onto the stool across from her companion.

"Hello stranger, I'll be your lab partner from now on." Viola said with her natural charm and friendly smile. Olivia raised her head from her notes with a sigh, deciding it was impossible to ignore the other girl, but still turned on her glare that made the boy-dressed-girl flinch.

"Let me ask you a very small question." Olivia started in a sweet quiet tone but with undertones of threatening implications. Viola sweat-dropped.

"Uh, sure." she responded uneasily.

"Did you seriously come out of my room this morning... Sebastian?" Olivia questioned. Viola's eyes widened. "Because all these coy looks and pats on the back I'm getting are starting to get really old really fast. Not to mention the dorm warden pulled me aside to lecture me about sneaking boys into the rooms and protection from STD's!" Olivia finished by crumbling one of her papers in her fist. Viola started laughing nervously.

"Oh, that.... I'm sorry?" Viola let the words stumble out clumsily under Olivia's angry gaze. The blond girl sighed and rubbed her temple.

"You're unbelievable." she muttered.

"I try," Viola replied with her usual wit. Olivia couldn't help the corner's of her mouth turn up slightly at the comment. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Viola's warm hand cover her own on the table. "I'm sorry, Olivia, I wasn't thinking. I was just in such a good mood this morning and I didn't think about what I was doing. I could make it up to you later?" Viola offered with a hesitant smile.

_Be mad be mad be mad_.... Olivia was saying frantically in her head, already feeling the effects of Viola's sincere smile was having on her thought process. Even so, it was impossible to stay mad at her for long. Who cares that everyone thinks that they totally did IT? At that thought, Naked Viola flashed across her mind's eye and she valiantly fought the oncoming onslaught of pervy thoughts. Viola was still, after all, waiting for a response. Olivia nodded her head and smiled shyly at Viola.

"Apology accepted." she said and Viola breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Good! Because this whole dissecting thing really freaks me out, so I was hoping you'd take the reins on this one." Viola admitted in an embarrassed tone. Olivia couldn't help but smirk slightly at the admission.

"You know, most guys wouldn't admit that." Olivia teased as if reprimanding her for putting her shoes on backwards.

"Oh crap, you're right." Viola whispered, her eyes dodging to and fro to make sure no one caught that slip.

"No, don't. Actually, you'd be surprised at how many girls would think that was really sweet and cute." Olivia had a rosy tint to her cheeks as she spoke the words. Viola snorted disbelievingly.

"Yeah right. And Sebastian is the Queen of England by now."

Olivia wasn't sure to be grateful or annoyed by Viola's cluelessness.

"Actually, I'm absolutely terrified by dissections!" Malcolm cut in annoyingly.

"Oh really Malcolm, that's great." Olivia said brusquely, not bothering to look at her stalker. Viola glared at the desperate boy and he actually shrank away from her burning gaze. Viola suppressed the urge to growl at him to see if he would shriek and run away too. For some reason Viola just really hated that guy. Especially when he looked at Olivia.

* * *

When Viola stepped out of the classroom her uniform was immediately snagged by a strong arm and dragged off the opposite way Olivia was walking. The blond watched as Duke half-dragged her pretend-boyfriend away from her and had a feeling it wasn't going to end very well.

"Hey, easy on the clothes there, tiger!" Viola complained as Duke forced her to sit on a bench across from him as soon as he ordered a scared freshman to get lost. Duke looked her in the eye with a steely determination that made Viola tingly all over.

"I've got a proposition for you, Hastings," Duke got right to the point. "I will help you on your soccer. I'll even make you good enough to make first string."

"By the Cornwall game?" Viola looked intrigued by this proposition. Duke nodded, seeming pleased that he had snagged his roommate's attention.

"Yeah, definitely. But you only got to do one thing for me." Viola looked at him expectantly, excitement seeping into her eyes. "Stop dating Olivia."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Finally throwing another chapter out there for ya. Every review is appreciated and stacked on my mental trophy shelf :)

Disclaimer: Who reads this crap, anyway?

* * *

Viola blinked in surprise at Duke's unexpected proposal.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she understood what Duke had just told her. The soccer captain looked down at his clenched fists resting on his knees.

"I said to stop dating Olivia." he stated again, not looking his roommate in the eyes. Viola was confused by this.

"Why?" she asked. In her mind, the whole 'going out with the hottest girl in school' shouldn't be an issue so big that Duke would have to approach her about it. Duke sighed before answering.

"Look, I'm just looking out for Olivia. Last night with all those girls approaching you, and then you coming out of her room this morning... You're obviously a player who uses women. I just don't want to see Olivia get hurt." Duke finished with a pleading look in Viola/Sebastian's direction. Viola couldn't help but think, _Aww, he's such a gentleman. How cute!_

"So what? You want me to break up with her so you can date her or something?" Viola asked suspiciously. Duke appeared flustered by the suggestion and looked away in embarrassment again.

"Well... Maybe." he said as if defending the idea that the world really was flat.

"Dude, she had that option for like, three years." Viola said with a roll of her eyes. She should have seen the obvious ulterior motive. Duke might as well have said 'Stay away from Olivia so that I may rescue her endangered purity and rob it for myself!'

"Are you going to take the deal or not?" Duke exclaimed in frustration. Viola paused to think for a second. Her whole goal here was to join the soccer team to beat Cornwall. If Duke was willing to help her achieve that, then she was sure Olivia would understand. It wasn't as if they were actually dating anyway.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal!" Viola agreed, a smile brightening her features. Duke smiled back in relief and held his fist out.

"You the man."

"Yes I am." Viola responded as she bumped fists with her new soccer tutor. Seemed like everything would turn out good for her and her plan. So why the heck was she feeling so guilty?

---------

Olivia was just placing her extra books into her locker when she spotted Viola/Sebastian running towards, looking for all she was worth ecstatic beyond belief. She skidded breathlessly to halt next to Olivia's locker.

"Liv, I got great news for you!" Viola exclaimed in excitement. Her happiness was contagious and Olivia found herself grinning back.

"Whats got you bouncing off the walls, Sebastian?" Olivia asked, careful to call Viola by her 'alias' while in public.

"Well, after class Duke and I got to talking. And he said he would help me with my soccer. If I get good enough I can be a first-stringer by the Cornwall game! It isn't it great!" Viola exclaimed, keeping her voice in character the entire time despite her demeanor leaking sunshine upon anything she touched. And right now it was Olivia she was touching since she suddenly enveloped the blond girl in a tight embrace.

Olivia gasped in surprise when Viola suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. It seemed she would never get used to the other girl's tendency to show affection when in a good mood. Just as she was hesitantly raising her own arms to hug her pretend-boyfriend back (When would another opportunity to feel Viola up a bit arise again? She had to take advantage of the situation!), Viola suddenly separated herself from Olivia (bummer) but kept a firm grasp on her shoulders while looking her in the eye.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Viola exclaimed, suddenly looking nervous. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Viola's suddenly fidgeting body.

"Whats wrong?" she asked in concern as well as suspicion. She had a feeling it involved her in a way she wouldn't like.

"Well, you see, he had this... uh, deal thing going on... something about if I wanted his help then I shouldn't... how do I put this?.... I shouldn't go out with you anymore..." Viola's sentence became progressively less excited with every word and she ended up trailing away once she was relatively finished. Olivia felt something cracking inside of her a little bit.

"Oh." she stated after a brief pause. Then she smiled at the anxious Viola, masking the fact that she was somewhat hurt by this. "That's okay. Really." the blond assured, somehow able to speak without her voice hitching in her throat which was quickly closing up.

"Really?" asked Viola as she removed her hands from Olivia's shoulders and slumped a bit in her stance. "'Cause I know what you did for me last night was a lot for you and I don't want to feel like I ruined your reputation or anything. That'd make me feel like a total scumbag." Olivia shook her head and she waved away Viola's objections quickly.

"Don't worry about. I would do anything for you, Vi- Sebestian." Olivia said honestly, pink tinging her cheeks once again at the admission. Viola blinked in surprise but shook it off in a second and went back to her happy persona in a moment by flashing her blond friend a thumbs up.

"That's my girl! I owe ya one, Liv... Well, make that I owe you a few... okay, a lot." Viola continued correcting herself as she took steps away from Olivia. She was about to turn around to go when something struck her. Olivia jumped back in surprise when Viola without warning whirled around and placed her faces inches from Olivia's own.

"Liv! We have to do a public break-up so everyone will know about it and Duke will believe me when I said I broke up with you!" Viola whispered urgently to Olivia, who was too busy staring at her lips.

"Uh.. Wha..?" Olivia said in embarrassment. Asking someone to repeat themselves is very unladylike, after all.

"Breakup with me." Viola repeated, oblivious to Olivia's plight. Olivia looked around the school hallway filled with students passing by aimlessly.

"Now?" she asked.

"Sure. Now would be g-" Viola was cut off when a hand made brutal acquaintance with her cheek with a loud _slap_ that made many startled heads turn in their direction. As Viola's head whipped to the side in seemingly slow motion, the only thoughts running through her head at the moment were: _Whoa. Never knew Olivia had such a brutal attack up her sleeve!_

A stunned Viola touched her aching cheek which now had a hot hand print on it, and looked at Olivia who had tears streaming down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking with rage. In Viola's opinion, it was very convincing.

"Sebastian Hastings, how dare you break up with me?! You use me for your own ends and then dump me like a sack of potatoes! I should've known you weren't boyfriend material! Why can't you see what you're losing here? How dense can you be!!!" Olivia declared angrily as she whirled around, her long hair slapping Viola across the face before she strode off gracefully with her head held high. Viola stared after her, somewhat dumbstruck by the performance.

"Wow, she is a very good actress!" Viola murmured to herself amongst the loud whispers of "Yes! Now Sebastian is single!" now emanating from the small crowd that had formed. She rubbed her now numb cheek as the thought occurred to her that it almost seemed like her blond friend _wasn't_ acting.

As Olivia walked away from the scene of the breakup she felt somewhat releived that she could get all of that information off her chest. She had finally been able to express many of her feelings of frustration to Viola under a false pretense, but hey! Viola might maybe, _just maybe_, take a hint and realize that she wasn't faking her current emotional state.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for the comments/opinions/observations, they're very helpful.

Disclaimer: Who cares if I say I own it or not? They'll never find me anyway! BWAHAHAHA! :p

* * *

_"... he really stinks at it!"_

_"Seriously? And you felt like you were drowning? That's disgusting!"_

_"I know! You think he could have warned me that he had salivary gland problems!"_

_"That would have been a common courtesy. But over time, its possible you can train him. Without him knowing, of course."_

_"Train him? I suppose. Is that what you did with your college boyfriend?"_

_"This is a bit embarrassing, but it was him who taught me."_

_"For real? You seem like a natural to me, and I've just met you."_

_"...."_

_"Olivia? Isn't this where you said you lived?"_

_"Hm? Oh, right! Yes it is, thank you for paying attention."_

_"No problem."_

_The two young ladies stopped in front of a large house after they had escaped the debutante party of doom. After the event, the two had spent the evening talking about random subjects, mostly getting to each other. Discovering how late the two had been conversing, Viola had offered to walk Olivia home, which she had gladly accepted._

_Viola whistled at the impressive structure that made her feel minuscule. "Nice. Your family's got some dough, huh?" Viola said teasingly._

_"You should see our other two houses. This one is our smallest." Olivia said._

_"... Is that so? I feel like I've won the lottery meeting you!" Viola said this with a big grin and wrapping her arm around Olivia's shoulders possessively, making Olivia squeak in surprise._

_"Stop that, you're making me blush!" the blond said, hiding her face in her hands._

_"What for? I'm just saying that we should be best pals."_

_"Oh... D-don't say it in such an embarrassing way!"_

_"Hmm, this dress is making you a stiff, Liv!... Why don't we get you out of it?"_

**Wait a minute... That is NOT what I had said!**

_"... Okay._

**WHAT!?**

_"But please be gentle... No need to tear the fabric."_

_"I'll make you flexible one way or another!" _

_RIP!_

_"I said not to tear the fabric!"_

_"Lets do it in front of your house!"_

_"Why don't we take it to the nearest soccer stadium?"_

_"You know me so well!"_

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?! DAVID BECKHAM IS THE ONLY ONE I WOULD FANTASIZE WITH IN THE SOCCER STADIUM! WHY IS OLIVIA IN MY HEAD?!**

_"Yes, Viola, right there!"_

_"Say my name! Say my name!"_

_(insert whipping sounds here)_

_"VIOLA!"_

**THAT'S IT! I'M SO OUT OF THIS DREAM!!!**

--

"I've found Carmen Sandiego!" Viola blurted out groggily as she sat up suddenly in bed, sweat on her brow and slightly out of breath. She glanced quickly around her dorm room and checked her wig reflexively. _What the heck was up with that dream? _she found herself wondering. Though she was having trouble grasping the memory of her dream, she did know it was enough to startled her awake. If only she could remember it...

Soccer ball to the face was the answer she got.

"GAH!" Viola fell back on her bed from the force of the ball hitting her between the eyes.

"Get up! Time to start your training." Duke's voice said authoritatively before he walked out of the room they shared. Viola rubbed her face, trying to lessen the stinging sensation.

"Son of a..!" she started mumbling irritably as she stumbled out of bed and followed Duke out of the room, dream forgotten. Whipping sounds echoed distantly in her head for some strange and unknown reason as she closed the door.

----

"Kya! My back!" Viola groaned as she made her way into the girl's shower room. Sweat and grass stains covered every inch of her tired and bruised body. She had removed her wig to sneak in inconspicuously beforehand. Training under Duke proved more challenging than she had previously expected, but she was learning a lot. Ending the work out with 100 push-ups was also not her cup of tea, but Duke refused to let her leave until she had completed them.

"Shower time!" she said enthusiastically as she removed her dirty clothes and tossed them over her shoulder precariously as she made her way towards the shower curtain. She pushed it aside and stepped into it without a thought and was met with freezing cold water. Viola gasped at the unexpected temperature and jerked back reflexively, the skin of her shoulder colliding with what felt like even more skin. The brunette had bumped into someone, causing them to slip and fall with a feminine squeal, hands shooting out to find purchase on something which happened to be Viola's body. Viola found herself being jerked off her feet as well, body too tired to resist, and landed on top of someone.

The events had happened so fast, the soccer player was dazed and confused as to why her head was nestled on something soft when she landed. She lifted her head to look down at the person she had accidentally knocked into and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend, Olivia. The blond was staring up at her in alarm, mouth agape.

"Oh my god, Olivia, are you okay?" Viola asked hurriedly in immediate concern. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you hurt? Hows your head?" Viola grew worried when Olivia didn't answer and brushed the wet blond hair away from her friend's face and cupped her cheek in concern. "Olivia?"

Despite the cold water Olivia had been showering under (because of those damn dreams!) dripping from Viola's face onto her own, Olivia's body felt like it would burst into flames from embarrassment and arousal. Viola saying her name made her screw her eyes shut to the sight of her physical and mental torture, and when Viola shifted on top of her to again ask if she was okay, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Get out." Olivia managed ground out through gritted teeth. "Get off me and get out!" Olivia ordered more forcefully when the delicious weight on top of her didn't remove itself.

"Sorry!" Viola apologized profusely as she moved off her friend. She offered to help her up but Olivia just yelled even louder to get out of the shower. Viola rushed out like Olivia's angry voice was chasing her, and closed the curtain behind her. Viola felt very stupid and embarrassed at the events that had just transpired.

Her cheeks grew warm when she recalled the position they had been in, Viola lying in between Olivia's legs and her head landing on Olivia's very soft, ahem, assets. She hurriedly clasped her hands over her eyes as if that would banish the thoughts, and instead recalled how their naked skin had felt against each other. The thoughts she was suddenly having towards her friend made her feel shameful, considering Olivia had sounded pissed. She quickly gathered her clothes to leave and wait for a safer time when she could take that shower.

"Sorry." she said again to the quiet room.

Olivia rested her head against the wall tiles, blushing profusely. The last thing she needed was to see Naked Viola a second time AND know what it felt like to have Naked Viola on top of her, like in all those ridiculously cursed dreams. At this point, Olivia was very concerned about her own mental health. She banged her forehead against the wall again. "Son of a..!"

* * *

Why do I find torturing Olivia so fun? Time to press the review button down there!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Insert stupid/lame disclaimer joke here.

* * *

Viola glanced uneasily at her lab partner to the poor innocent animal they were supposed to be dissecting, her posture stiffly indicating that she didn't know what to do with herself. Olivia, sitting across the lab table from her, was very engrossed in mercilessly hacking away at the body with a wild look in her eye.

By heavily focusing on the disgusting innards splattering everywhere due to her maniacal slashing, Olivia was able to take her mind off recent events and the causes of her sleepless nights and inner tortures. She then proceeded to vent out her frustrations on the dead, unprotected body. Viola thought she was going to be sick.

The other students in the class glanced nervously at the blond in concern since she seemed to have lost her mind. The rumors were that the sudden break-up between Sebastian and Olivia had left the blond distraught and paranoid. Others students have reported sightings of seeing the blond running around the school grounds at early hours of the morning at top speed while screaming her head off. Some have even spotted her jumping on pogo sticks and sitting on washing machines, which are sure signs of after-break-up distress.

Girls felt sympathy for her, while the guys were planning on pouncing in these moments of vulnerability. But for some reason every time a guy would try to hit on Olivia they would be faced with a pissed Sebastian and most of them have been scared away because of it. But no matter, the fact was that the whole student body could feel the awkwardness and tension between Olivia and Sebastian.

And there was plenty awkwardness and tension, just not the kind that the other teens were thinking.

Viola gulped and leaned in slightly towards her lab partner uncertainly. "Hey Olivia? You mind taking it easy with the project? Its his first time, after all." Viola joked, cracking a small smile to relieve some of the tension. She suspected Olivia was still angry at her about the whole 'barging into her shower, possibly injuring her and indirectly molesting her naked body' situation. It was obvious to her by the way Olivia was currently holding the knife and looking at her. Viola unconsciously leaned away.

_God, I hope she isn't pretending that's me_... Viola cringed at the thought. Just then Malcolm walked up to them with flyers in his hands.

"Hey Olivia, I don't mean to worry you but Malvolio has gone missing, and-" Malcolm was cut off when Olivia grabbed the flyer he was handing out to her and ripped it in half. Malcolm looked like he was about to cry as he helplessly watched the remaining two sheets flutter to the ground. "Don't feed him..." he finished lamely, voice quivering.

"Yeah, 'cause my very first instinct, to feed the tarantula. Give me a goddamn break!" Olivia said in a dangerous tone while giving her stalker a full dose of the evil eye. It was made more pronounce by the bags under her eyes resulted from her sleepless nights. "Get lost, Malcolm."

Malcolm ran away bawling his eyes out. Olivia went back to taking her sexual frustrations out on the poor small figure prostrated before her. Viola had to hold in her rising bile as some kind of unknown body fluid splashed near her hand. If she didn't change the subject now she was going to pass out! She glanced around her surroundings desperately until her gaze met with Duke Orsino's pleading eyes.

"Hey, heres a wild idea," Viola said hastily to take the blond's attentions off her outlet. "What do you think of going out with Duke Orsino?"

Olivia looked incredulously at her. "Duke?" At his name, Duke looked over at Olivia to give her a bashful smile. "Why would you ask me that?" Olivia said in an annoyed tone.

"No reason, its just that he wants to steal your endangered purity from me."

"My what?!"

"He likes you. A lot, actually. And hes really not such a bad guy so I was just wondering if you might want to give him a shot?" Viola asked in a friendly manner. She felt like she owed her roommate after he took Sebastian under his wing. Olivia was still getting over the whole 'endangered purity' comment.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"NO!" Olivia's voice came out hostile and she saw a flash of hurt in Viola's eyes. The blond took a breath to calm herself. She knew Viola was just playing around with her and she didn't want to hurt Viola's feelings in any way, shape, or form. No matter what kind of physical torment she was putting her through.

"Look, hes good looking and everything but... he's just not the one for me." Olivia said quietly while looking meaningfully into Viola's eyes. Viola got the impression that her blond friend was looking at her with an expression that screamed 'Kiss me, you hunk of human, you!', and she went slightly red at the thought.

"Okay, I was just throwing out a suggestion. But if you don't want to I'm not forcing you." Viola said in a neutral tone. Olivia glanced at Duke and then back at Viola's boy-clad face.

_Is it possible? That maybe Viola likes Duke?_ thought the blond. The idea brought her some alarm and she felt instant jealousy towards the soccer captain. They had been spending a lot of time together recently, and now she worried that Viola had developed feelings for the obviously hunky guy. Just another problem Olivia had deal with and she groaned internally at her luck. She had to intervene before it got too far! She could only be thankful that Duke wasn't aware that Sebastian was actually a girl or else that would be a more serious problem... Unless he was secretly gay.

"Hes probably just another dumb jock trying to hook up with me so he could tell all his friends but-"

"But too insecure to treat you as an equal." Viola finished for her. Olivia was taken aback by the understanding in Viola's eyes and tone.

"Exactly." Olivia said in pleasant surprise. Viola could be oblivious sometimes but she had her moments that made you think twice about her. Olivia mentally recalled what Viola had previously told her about her ex-boyfriend and put two and two together.

"Tell me about it." Viola said with a mournful sigh. She looked so cute at that moment Olivia couldn't help but think 'Why don't you try anything with me, damn you!'

"Listen, Liv," Viola started saying, snapping Olivia out of her frustrated thought process. "About what happened in the shower yesterday.." Viola lowered her voice, not wanting any of her fellow classmates to listen in on this conversation. "I'm so sorry!"

"I kind of got that already." Olivia said with a playful smile, making Viola blush a bit.

"I know but.. Look, I just don't want you to be mad at me or anything. I mean, we're friends and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you think I was mad?" Olivia was surprised at this and Viola furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Gee, I don't know why.." Viola unconsciously looked down at the brutally diced subject in front of them before quickly glancing away, looking a bit green in the face. Olivia, who noticed the reaction, sheepishly put the scalpel down and waited for Viola to continue. "The point is that you're one of the only people I feel most comfortable around... and I don't want to lose that because of some dumb mistake that I made." Viola finished sincerely.

"I feel the same way about you." Olivia responded quietly. She couldn't help but swoon on her feet slightly at Viola's words. It was amazing how Viola was able to diffuse the tension in their situation, and Olivia felt completely at ease for the moment. At least until she closed her eyes at night and her cursed imagination struck again.

"Good." Viola said with a relieved smile. She was happy to see her friend with that smile back on her face which Viola found absolutely charming. She looked back at the small animal they were supposed to be studying with some reluctance. "So whats that supposed to be?" she asked as she poked... something. Olivia looked away from Viola's face to see what she was indicating.

"Oh, I think that's the spleen." Olivia answered, not quite sure after the mess she had created. Viola hummed in interest before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out on the classroom floor.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Author's Note: I think I finished this chapter faster than I usually would, which is good for you guys. Please tell me what you think.

Oh, btw, there's a poll on my profile... Any input is welcomed and appreciated if you have a minute. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My peoples! I am proud to announce that thanks to all of you, this is my first fic to reach over 100 reviews! And with only eight chapters! Thank you thank you thank you!

Disclaimer: Alas, own it, I do not.

* * *

"Sup, bro." Viola greeted her roommate as she entered their shared room. Duke was seated at the desk and he glanced at his roommate, currently dressed as Sebastian, as she collapsed on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

"Rough day?" Duke asked with a smirk.

"Well, what do you think after passing out in class and getting emergency mouth-to-mouth from Eunice?" Sebastian responded with a shudder. Duke snickered at the memory. Twirling his pencil in his hand for a few moments he finally cleared his throat to get Sebastian's attention.

"So, uh.. I heard you mention me to Olivia in class today..." Duke said almost hesitantly. "Did she say anything? About me?" He saw Sebastian stiffen on the bed. She sat up to look Duke in the face apologetically.

"Sorry dude... I don't think its gonna happen between you two." Duke nodded in acknowledgement as he sat back in his chair, pencil tightening in his fist.

"That's okay, man. I wouldn't know what to say to her in the first place."

"Why do you say?" Viola asked curiously. Duke shrugged awkwardly.

"I just can't seem talk to girls." he admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Why, you're hot." Viola said before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"I mean, you're an appealing sort of guy, man.. guy man." _Me and my big stupid mouth!_ Viola berated herself.

"Uh... right." Duke turned back to whatever he was working on previously on his desk. Viola stared at his back, feeling compelled to say something to her teammate.

"Do you want to practice talking to girls on me?" she suggested. Duke glanced at Sebastian with a weirded out look.

"Um, no thanks, bro. That would be weird."

"Right. Weird." Viola sighed as if it was obvious. And of course it was obvious! What two self-respecting males would do something like that? And with that Viola fell back onto her small bed, body and mind stressed from keeping up her brother's persona all day. The only time she could feel at ease was when she was with Olivia. She unconsciously smiled as she thought about the blond. Having Olivia in her corner was one of the only things keeping her sane in these crazy times. She just hoped that she wasn't having the opposite effect on her friend.

The sound of the answering machine beeping loudly made Viola jump into a sitting position. Her mother's voice filled the room, much to her annoyance. Her annoyance was soon replaced by panic however, when she realized the subject of her mother's message.

Carnival.

Tomorrow.

Sebastian AND Viola were expected to make an appearance.

Damn it.

"Huh. I have to go too. I didn't know you were also involved in the debutante business." Duke remarked, glancing over at Sebastian's face, which was frozen in a shocked expression. "Sebastian?"

"OH CRAP! I totally forgot I had to go to that stupid thing!" Viola exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed in panic, only to pause as a loud 'SQUISH' sound filled the room. She didn't dare look down at her feet.

"What the..?" Duke said before his eyes widened when he looked at Sebastian's feet. Or rather what was under his roommate's foot. Viola finally dared to peer down, spotting eight hairy legs sticking out from under her foot. Lots of loud screaming thus ensued from both of them.

To the rest of the residents of the boy's dorm, it sounded like two dudes were "finding nemo" if you get my drift. ;P

------

Olivia stared at her computer screen, attempting to register what she had just read in her email.

_Kissing Booth assignments: Olivia Lennox, Viola Hastings_

"Kissing booth?" Olivia said incredulously. She felt the need to stand up and scream dramatically 'HEAVEN HAS ABANDONED ME!!!' at the top of her lungs. But, alas, she did not. But it was oh so tempting at this moment.

------

The events went as follows: A huge tarantula got squashed under Viola's foot. Viola screamed. Duke screamed. Viola tried to scream a bit more manly. Duke sounded like a little girl. Viola proceeded to hop around the room waving her arms around while screaming in a manly fashion (not really). Duke started chasing his roommate to calm him down (while screaming like he just got kicked in the nuts). Viola passed out from fright on Duke's bed. Duke tripped and landed on top of Viola. Andrew and Toby barged in to see what was the matter. Cue awkward silence. Andrew and Toby back out slowly. Duke screams as he realizes what it looks like. Viola starts drooling in her passed-out state. Etc, etc.

After a few more events, in which Duke scrapes the tarantula from the bottom of his roommate's foot while she was unconscious and throws it outside the door and into the hallway, Malcolm happened to be passing by at that moment and spotted his dead accomplice near Sebastian's door. He falls to his knees in front of his one true friend and started crying his eyes out.

"Malvolio! You didn't deserve this fate!" Malcolm cried out in anguish as he pounded the carpet with his fist. He stared hatefully at Sebastian's door. "You'll pay for this, Sebastian Hastings!" He looks back at the remains of his fallen comrade. "I swear it, Malvolio! You'll be avenged! Even if it costs me my life, I will do everythi-" Malcolm's melodramatic speech was cut off when shouts of 'Shut up, Malcolm!' and 'Don't makes us go out there and kick your ass again!' rang out from the doors of various other rooms.

Malcolm sniffed and reluctantly walked away from the dead spider, annoyed that his Revenge Speech was interrupted.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a bit short. But I wanted to keep the carnival part in its own chapter since I plan on making it an important event scene. I'm hoping you guys will actually be surprised at what happens next :) Anyways, review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: (Crawls from under a rock) Hey. Hope everyone hasn't forgotten this little piece yet. My badness for tardiness. Here's some compensation. (Crawls back under rock)

* * *

Viola, dressed in plaid and sneakers, apprehensively walked under the big banner labeled "Stratford Junior League Carnival" along with teammates Duke, Toby and Andrew.

_'I'm in hell, I'm in hell..._' she thought to herself as Toby threatened to cut someone. The chances of discovery in this place were at an all time high. A trickle of sweat traveled down the back of her neck at the thought of being confronted by her mother of even Justin while dressed as Sebastian. There was also the possibility of running into these guys while dressed as a girl. It wouldn't be pretty.

"To tell you the truth, I never really liked carnivals." she said out loud.

It wasn't until Olivia was crossing the path in front of her, winking and saying suggestively "Hey, I'm working the kissing booth. Come see me." that Viola was knocked out of her panic. Confusion took its place instead. She watched the blond walk away with a bewildered yet intrigued expression on her face, shifting her backpack which contained a dress uncertainly on her shoulder.

"Didn't you two break up?" Duke asked his roommate with a frown, having spotted the flirty look. Viola was totally caught off-guard by the question.

"Oh, well, you know... The ladies want the whole cheese after a taste, ya know what I'm saying, bro?" Viola raised her fist for a pound.

"... Cheese?" Duke looked amused by her choice of words. Viola lowered her fist awkwardly and shrugged.

"The Big Cheese on campus, home slice! Which is me. Try to keep up, will you?" Viola waved her hand at him and Duke rolled his eyes at his roommate's weird antics. He stared longingly in the direction Olivia had walked off in and shrugged in a 'what the hell?' gesture before heading in that direction.

"Hey, Duke, where are you going?" Viola questioned as Duke strode off.

"Where do you think?" he responded. Viola realized with a twinge of jealousy that he was heading to the kissing booth. Though, the time to take action slipped from her grasp the moment she spotted Monique, her supposed 'psycho-ex'.

"Uh-oh." she said while turning around and almost running into Toby and Andrew.

"Whats up?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, nothing, you know. Just spotted my psycho-ex, so I don't really wanna deal with her so if you guys don't mind, I'm going to lay low for a while." Viola explained quickly as she started a fast walk away.

"Okay, catch up with you later!"

"Okay!" she called out over her shoulder. She sighed annoyingly at the whole situation. She just knew this was marking the beginning of a very long day.

---

_'I'm in hell, I'm in hell..._' Olivia thought to herself as yet another disgusting-ugly-loser-dork-guy who was probably giving her his first kiss stepped up to the plate. There was just something not right about the whole 'selling your lips' deal while studying to become a proper lady for crying out loud! The first few times she had tried to imagine she was kissing Viola, but she just couldn't do it anymore because she couldn't imagine Viola was such a bad kisser. So she puckered up and endured, secretly hoping Viola would come to relieve her shift or at least take her up on her offer as Sebastian.

Olivia was surprised at herself by her own boldness. When she saw the other girl, looking as apprehensive and paranoid as ever, she couldn't help but approach her and invite her to the kissing booth as a participant. In front of her other soccer teammates, no less. Now she could only wait.

"Bleh..!" she couldn't help but let out when she saw the line. _'This is so wrong_.' She was just at her limit when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she gratefully pulled back from ugly-dude number two hundred. Viola standing at her shoulder dressed in a stunning red dress and her soft smile was a sight for sore eyes. Olivia almost threw herself at her.

"My savior." Olivia said as she quickly got up from the stool and stood at the other girl's side. But she couldn't help but be disappointed that Viola was just relieving her of her shift instead of taking her up on the offer. Not that she expected her to. Viola probably had enough on her plate as it were. Or maybe she was just dense.

"I wouldn't go that far." Viola sighed, looking at the line of eager fellows. She had been right, it had been a very trying day. She had to go through confronting her mother and Sebastian as well as bumping into Duke along with several acts of miraculous dress-changing feats in public. She was actually surprised that she hasn't been found out yet. Lucky.

"Man, just my luck!" both girls heard behind them. At the same time they found out who was up next in line. Duke Orsino himself.

Olivia turned to glare at him with such malice that he flinched and almost fell back at the force of her look. Poor guy didn't know what he was messing with as he took it all in confusion and bewilderment.

Olivia: _'FUCK! Why couldn't Viola come one person later! There is no way in hell I'm going to let this guy kiss her! She might end up falling in love with him for his kissing skills or something ridiculous like that (as if that'll ever happen)! There is only one thing left to do... I'll have to kill him.'_

Duke: _???_

Viola: _'Oh look, it's Duke! :D'_

The trio stood awkwardly on the small platform in silence for a few moments while Olivia stared threateningly at Duke who looked a bit frightened, and Viola who didn't detect that anything was wrong.

"So, uh, lets do this thing." Viola said, starting to sit down on the kisser's stool. Duke sat down uncertainly as well, acutely aware of the flaming daggers Olivia was sending flying his way for reason's he was not aware of. Olivia looked helplessly between Viola and Duke, knowing by some instinct that if this event took place, it'll effect the whole damn movie. She had to do something, anything.

Viola felt Olivia grasp her shoulders from behind and pull her to her feet. "Wha..?" she started to ask, but Olivia's loud voice interrupted her.

"Everyone who plans to participate in the kissing booth! There's been a change of plans!" Olivia announced in an authoritative voice that silenced the eager fellows. "Who would like to see two girls kissing instead?" There was a roar of approval from the small crowd. Viola cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

_'Two girls kissing_?' she thought to herself in curiosity. _'I guess that would be interesting. I wonder what two girls would actually do that, though..._' the brunette's thought process suddenly came to a grinding halt when Olivia looked at her with a firm resolve shining in her liquid eyes which Viola realized were a lot closer than when she last checked.

She realized with a jolt that all eyes were on them. _'Two girls... EH?!'_ Viola had a rare moment of clarity in which she had a grasp of what was about to happen. But she did not leave the stage. The blonde's eyes themselves held her captive, and she shivered in delight as a warm pleasant feeling washed over her. It was as if she had been waiting for this moment for the longest time.

Olivia steeled her resolve, knowing that she couldn't turn back now. She faced the girl she has had a crush on since she met her, determination making her movements sure and graceful to Viola's eyes. Viola watched her curiously as if waiting for her next move, without a hint of the panic Olivia had expected of her. If anything it made Olivia more excited about what she was doing.

So she gingerly touched her hands to Viola's forearms and slightly lifted herself on her toes, their eyes watching each other. Aware that the eyes of some hundred perverts were drooling over the spectacle, aware that she had kissed countless guys before she got to the grand finale, and aware that Duke watched the events taking place like his whole fantasy had just crumbled into a million pieces (take that, you sexy bastard!), Olivia leaned up and closed her eyes to finally gently brush her lips over Viola's like a petal touching the surface of water...

"What the FUCK is going on here!" Monique's shrill voice shattered the moment and tore the two girls apart. The prissy girl shook Viola's shoulder as if demanding her attention.

"Viola, this skank is the one who's trying to steal your brother away from me! Where is Sebastian anyway?! Whore, you trying to mess with my boyfriend's sister now?! Tramp!"

"Ex-boyfriend." Viola mumbled, still a bit dazed with the events that had almost transpired.

"Excuse me?" Olivia was deeply offended by this person. She always ruined her chances with Viola, first on their fake date and now at their almost first kiss! "Bitch, didn't I already teach you a lesson?"

"Viola, what the hell were you just about to do?!" A third voice cut through the yelling, which was Justin's. He roughly grabbed her elbow and got into Viola's now alert face. "Don't tell me you fucking went dyke after being with me! What is that going to say about my manly reputation?!" Justin demanded. Olivia saw what was happening with Justin and tried to step in but Monique kept getting in her way.

"Justin, let go of me!" Viola jerked her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you! What I do is none of your business, we broke up!"

"Wait, you're Sebastian's sister?" Duke came to that realization pretty quick. No wonder she looked so familiar!

"Stay out of our business, man!" Justin pushed Duke aside with his palm.

"Don't touch me, bro!"

"What the hell are you gonna do about?" Justin got in Duke's face.

"Justin, stop!" Viola demanded. Olivia tried again to get to Viola's side by pushing Monique away, but the other girl took it as a declaration of war and the bell for Olivia vs. Monique Round Two rang and claws were coming out and shredding anything they could reach. The crowd roared.

"Olivia!" Viola's attention was immediately diverted as she spotted a shred of blouse go flying. She moved toward them but was held back by Justin's hard grip on her arm again.

"You're coming with me, Viola! You're still my girlfriend and I don't want anyone to know about you going dyke!'

"Ex-girlfriend, ass-wipe!" Viola yelled angrily at him, ready to punch his face in herself. However, Duke beat her to the punch, literally.

"Get your hands off of her!" Duke yelled before going for another punch. Justin ended up tackling him off the stand and into the ground below, where Olivia's battle against the forces of evil was already being waged. The crowd got even wilder, gathering around whooping and hollering for their favorites as two fights became the center of attention in the whole carnival.

Viola stood on the stage hesitating, not knowing which fight to halt and ended up just screaming at both parties to knock it off. Duke and Justin's bodies ran over a popcorn machine with a loud crash, covering the ground in the white fluffy substance. Monique tripped over their bodies and dragged Olivia down with her. Viola hurriedly jumped off the stage to rush to their aid. The struggling mass of bodies attempted to get up, tripping over each other in their hastes to get a couple more hits in while their opponent was still down. Viola managed to pull Olivia out of the swinging pile by her arm. Monique was accidentally punched in the face by Justin.

That was the moment when some figures of authority finally showed up to the stop the fighting. It was Viola's mother and the head of the Stratford Junior League. At their presence the crowd seemed to calm down and step aside as if they hadn't been misbehaving at all. The fighting spirits of the participants seemed to drain away as they heaved up popcorn and were being yelled at by the hysterical woman.

"What the hell are you doing? There is no room for violence here! This is a children's carnival, goddammit!"

_'Then why the hell is there a kissing booth?_' Olivia was tempted to say but stayed her tongue.

The woman looked at Viola, Olivia, and Monique, the two blondes still throwing mental daggers at each other. "And you three! My best debutantes and Viola! What has gotten into everyone today?" The three girls stared at the ground shamefully.

"You two, get out!" Viola's mother demanded of Duke and Justin. Olivia was lead away along with Monique by the Stratford head, and Viola was dragged kicking and screaming by her mother, who could get scarily strong when she wanted to. The crowd dispersed, their entertainment snatched away.

Olivia looked back, trying to snatch a glimpse of the girl she had oh so barely touched lips with. And for a second, she spotted Viola looking back at her through the crowd before a body broke their brief connection and Olivia lost sight of her.

---

Viola, back in her boy gear, slumped against the door to her dorm as she closed it behind her. Today was utterly intelligible. It was as if her memories were thrown into a whirlpool, everything went by so fast she couldn't get a grip on them. Just a single moment which burned on the forefront of her mind with picture clarity.

"Where were you, you just disappeared." Duke snapped her out of her thoughts, a soccer ball he was spinning on his finger blocking his face.

"I kind of ran into my ex, so I had to run." Viola explained tiredly. She was dragging her feet to the bed, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted what was up Duke's nose. "Oh my god! Is that..?" She indicated the tampon up Duke's nostril.

"Oh yeah, I borrowed one of your... yeah." he said sheepishly. "By the way, you're right, this junk works." he continued as he gingerly removed the unmentionable from his face, showing the blood on it.

"Hey, you're bleeding. Are you okay?" Viola asked in concern. She had been so busy figuring out her own issues that she hadn't thought about if Duke got through the fight unscathed.

"What?" Duke asked, perturbed at Sebastian's sudden concern. Viola immediately straightened out her 'act'.

"I mean... Suck it up! Be a man! Rub some dirt it in!"

"Okay, I'll rub some dirt in it." Duke chuckled a bit before wincing. They both sat down on their beds facing each other.

"So... what happened?" Viola asked, even though she had been there for the whole thing. Duke fidgeted with the soccer ball in his hands.

"Well, I kind of had a run-in with your sister's ex."

"Really? Why?" Viola asked curiously. Maybe hearing the events from another witness's mouth would confirm that what had transpired at the carnival was not just a bad dream.

"Well... He kind of caught Olivia and your sister... about to make out at the kissing booth." Viola's stunned silence was not faked. So it had really happened. "And also your ex from Cesario's that you dumped a few nights ago saw it too and picked a fight with Olivia again." Duke continued his recount of the events. "Then Justin started getting rough with your sister so I stepped in and we fought too. It was a huge mess, dude. I can't even believe what happened."

"Yeah, me neither." Viola said quietly.

"What surprised me the most is that Olivia seemed happy to kiss your sister, man. I didn't know she was like that." Duke remarked.

"Oh, Olivia and my sister are friends. My sister was actually the one to introduce me to Olivia." Viola covered up her tracks swiftly. Duke nodded thoughtfully, accepting the information without question.

"Maybe Olivia was turned after she dated you." Duke joked, but ceased when he noticed the deeply melancholic expression on his roommate's face.

"But why?" Viola asked, staring at the ground in deep thought. "Why would Olivia kiss Viola?"

Duke shrugged. "How would I know? Maybe she was trying to make you jealous. Or maybe she already liked your sister and was trying to make her jealous by dating you. Or maybe it really was for charity. I don't know, man, don't ask me." Duke ceased speculating and leaned back against his headboard.

Viola contemplated over his swords, mulling them over in her mind. Any of those scenarios might be the case, but she wasn't sure. It was possible that her friend had pulled the stunt for charity purposes. She somehow doubted that someone as beautiful and smart as Olivia was interested in her. And you'd think she'd notice if Olivia was interested! Olivia had not made clear her intentions, and that only made Viola more confused in her own feelings. Heck, she didn't even know how she felt about this whole situation! The feeling Olivia had stirred up in that moment escaped Viola without explanation, leaving behind confusion and anxiety. As a result she had avoided her friend and ignored her calls after the festival, not sure how to talk to Olivia anymore.

She glanced hesitantly at her teammate and friend. "What do you think about all this?" she asked. Duke gave her a swift glance.

"I don't think anything. Its none of my business. But that's a form of love, too. So whatever makes Olivia happy, I say. And if you cared about her even a little bit, you'd let her make her own choices." Duke said with the firmness of a team captain. Viola was surprised by his answer and smiled despite herself. She leaned back on her bed, falling easily into guy mode.

"But wow, two chicks! How hot is that!" she said enthusiastically. "Man, wouldn't you like to see both of them naked!" Soccer ball to the side of her head was his response.

"Stop talking about your sister in such graphic terms." Duke said, blushing a bit. He had obviously been thinking the same thing.

"Sissy." Viola stuck her tongue at him and ducked another soccer ball. How many of those things did he have, anyway?! After the exchange, the two occupants of the room fell into companionable silence, each sinking into his and her own pool of thought.

---

Olivia stared at her cell phone in frustration. She had tried calling Viola several times, but she never picked up. The blond worried that she was now avoiding her after what had happened at the carnival.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid_!' Olivia mentally kicked herself. Why did she freaking have to kiss her?! Her dumb impulse had lead to a chain of horrible events like a line of dominoes. Not to mention she had probably confused and scared off the brunette, something she had previously tried to avoid at all costs.

She winced as she touched a bite mark on her upper shoulder. That Monique chick did up her game from the last time they had an encounter, she'll give her that. At least she had left her own mark on the other girl, she thought with satisfaction. She thought with a smirk of the ugly fat lip Monique was probably sporting right about now. You can't cover that up with make-up!

However, Olivia's brief satisfaction was overshadowed by her insecurity concerning Viola. She had to accept that at this point that there was nothing she could do now but wait. She had made her move, the ball was in Viola's field now.

* * *

A/N: Extra long chapter for the extra long wait. Next time I take that long to update, feel free to bug me about it, peoples! Motivation is very helpful, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey peoples, still totally phyched out at the number of reviews I'm getting for this story. For some weird reason the number of reviews for the last few chapters have been in greater number than the first few chapters. Which is weird for me, as it usually goes down instead of up But that probably has to do with the amount of time between updates... and how slow I am... Well, I won't dwell on it, I'm just gonna embrace it as they say. So yeah, thanks for keeping me on my toes everyone! Its appreciated :)

* * *

After what was dubbed the 'incident that never happened', Viola immersed herself in her soccer practice. Viola pushed her feelings aside and focused on putting her skills against the grindstone. Duke coached her like a drill instructor, adding some new moves to her already impressive soccer repertoire. And Viola ate it all up, taking up any scrap of knowledge thrown at her with tunnel-visioned determination. She wanted to learn everything she could to step on the field against Cornwall.

Olivia took to a form of comfort which was in itself an evil entity against the female species when in despair... ice cream. Olivia threw aside yet another ice-cream sandwich wrapper, adding to the ever-growing pile on her dorm floor. She stared at the pile for a full minute before sighing disgustingly at herself.

What the hell was she doing? It has only been a full day and a half since Viola has spoken a word to her and here she was pigging out and sulking over the fact!

_'I didn't have to take this! I am my own woman, and that soccer-crazed, cross-dresser, and hard-headed unlady-like girl does not run my life!'_

Olivia nodded her head in agreement with her own little pep-talk and got up from her tiny bed to stand with the pride fit for a debutante. And as she walked the three steps across her threshold, Cheetos crunching under her feet at each step, she held her head up high with pride!

Well, all those words came down like a house of cards the moment the blond spotted Viola in the weight room, looking like a clumsy boy.

Olivia had had a mind to go work off her guilt after spending the night pigging-out in sweats too big for her. But the girl's heart simply fluttered anew when Viola presented herself to her eyes. Olivia was about a second away from throwing herself at Viola's feet and beg for her to take her back as a friend, but she held herself back. The poor blond felt even more low when she saw Duke there as well, displaying to all the world his hunky manliness for Viola to feast her eyes on.

"Sexy bastard!" Olivia muttered to herself as she mounted the nearest machine to her and started her work out before she was tempted to run back to her junk food. It didn't seem like Viola had noticed her entrance at all. Olivia was mildly grateful, because she didn't think she'd be able to handle the awkward silence that was sure to ensue.

At that moment Viola's soccer coach entered the weight room and approached Viola, looking serious. Olivia watched with a critical eye, observing Viola's happy reaction to whatever news Coach Dinklage brought. Based off Viola's reaction Olivia deduced that she probably got good news concerning her role in the team. Viola and Duke jumped up to hug each other after he left. Olivia started working her body more furiously at the happy exchange. Why couldn't she share this moment with Viola instead of Duke? She briefly amused herself with the thought of throwing one of the weights at Duke's head.

Olivia sighed at herself. First she was all 'Be you own woman!' or some crap, and now she was acting like a jealous girlfriend. How long was she going to sulk over the fact that Viola will never ever in a million years have feelings for her?

Olivia's head snapped up as a thought occurred to her. What if Viola DID have feeling for her? The thought made her shudder as the forbidden vines of hope engulfed her mind. Olivia knew Viola well enough to know that if she DID have feelings for her, it would probably take a while for her to realise them. So it was entirely possible for Viola to have hidden depths of feeling towards Olivia and not know it!

So what was Olivia to do about it? _'Awaken them, that's what!_' The blond answered her own question. But then Olivia sighed again when the question of 'how?' came up. She had no experience in this sort of thing since shes only had one boyfriend in her life. And there was always the possibility that Viola didn't harbor any sort of feelings towards her. The blond growled to herself. Her looping thought process was getting nowhere helpful at all.

"So cute..." she whispered to herself as she stared longingly at Viola who was currently tripping awkwardly on her own feet trying to carry a weight too big for her.

"Duke? Yeah." a voice agreed with her mistakenly, making Olivia jump in surprise. The voice belonged to her friend Maria, who was gazing lustfully at Duke.

"No, I meant Sebastian." Olivia corrected. "He's so cool." she added just to heighten Viola's popularity, even though at the moment Viola was turning blue from the iron bar of a weight pushing down on her throat until Duke lifted it off of her with one hand.

"So whats the problem? Go get em'!" Maria encouraged. Olivia hesitated.

"But..." Olivia decided she'd confide in her friend. "But you see, we've already gone out and he just doesn't seem interested." Olivia said, carefully tip-toeing over the subject.

"How could he not be interested, you're everyones type!" Maria looked skeptical.

"Not his!" Olivia answered helplessly. She didn't even know if Viola liked girls or not.

"Well, I'll tell you what us mere mortals would do in this situation."

"What?" Olivia asked curiously. She'd take any advise right now.

"Make him jealous."

"Jealous?" Olivia quickly considered this suggestion. If she wanted to awaken any feelings Viola might have for her, testing for any jealousy was a safe bet. If it ended up Viola didn't get jealous at all, then Olivia could get away with Viola unaware of her ploy. "You mean, just go out with someone else?"

Maria nodded her head. "And use him shamelessly."

"Huh." Olivia said thoughtfully. She didn't know about the use 'use shamelessly' part, but the plan just might work.

----

"Congrats about joining first string, man." Duke congratulated his beaming roommate. Viola wiped her nose in a boastful manner, milking the moment for all it was worth.

"I know, brah. Dinklage recognizes a good slice of cheese when he sees one." Viola slapped her chest.

"Again with the cheese?" Duke laughed.

"So, you want me to spot you?" Viola offered as Duke sat down on a bench.

"Do as you like." Duke said. Viola then spotted Olivia out of the corner of her eye and turned her head fully in the other girl's direction. For a moment it was like the events that had transpired between them never happened at all, and Viola was happy to see her blond friend again after not seeing her for a while. But that happiness quickly turned to confusion when Olivia didn't look at her at all. Instead, she was looking at Duke.

"Hey, Duke." Olivia greeted warmly. At her voice Duke raised his head to look at her in surprise and immediately stood up.

"Oh! Uh.. Hey, Olivia." Duke greeted back awkwardly as if he reverted back to a young boy in front of his crush. Olivia glanced at Viola briefly to see if she had her full attention. She did.

"Hi, Olivia." Viola spoke up, trying to get Olivia to look in her direction.

"Sebastian." Olivia said curtly, barely acknowledging her presence. It was if she kicked a puppy. Viola flinched at Olivia's suddenly cold attitude towards her.

"225? Hmmm, very impressive." Olivia almost purred in Duke's direction when she saw how much he had been lifting. "How many lifts can you do with that?"

"Uh, like twenty." Duke's head connected with the metal bar he had been trying to lean on comically. Viola had to walk away from the scene since watching was becoming too much to bear.

"Wow, that's more than twice as much as I weigh." Olivia said in a flirtatious tone. "How many lifts can you do with me?"

It took a few seconds for Duke to mentally calculate the complicated figures. "Uhh, forty?" he finally answered. Viola watched these events happen from a few paces away. For some reason, no matter how much she didn't want to, she couldn't bring herself to walk away completely. So she stayed and watched two of her friends have something resembling a conversation, even though it was almost painful for her to do so.

Olivia had slowly brought herself closer to the taller jock, the nervous sweat on Duke's brow and his faint blush becoming more obvious the more seductive she acted. She slowly brought her hand up to lightly trail down Duke's forearm, making Duke take a step back away from her, looking even more uncomfortable than ever.

"So, what do you say we meet at Cesario's tonight?" she offered with a flirty smile. She was aware of Viola's gaze on them and she flirted with Duke for all she was worth. She did this for love! Or so she told herself. She tried not to linger on the thought that flirting with another man for love didn't make much sense at all.

"Um..." Duke shook his head as if snapping himself from under her spell. Olivia felt a twinge of doubt at her choice of man when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, Olivia... I don't know whats going on with you and I don't want to know. Sebastian, who happens to be my friend, has broken up with you recently and I don't think its right to go out with a friend's ex."

Olivia was stunned to say the least. She had been counting on Duke's obvious crush on her to not reject her. It seemed the shy jock had a strong code of conduct towards his friends.

Duke spoke more strongly as he went along, as if he was unraveling her plot slowly in his mind. "And at the carnival it seemed to me that you did everything you could to stop me from kissing his sister." Duke said, remembering how Olivia had glared at him in that moment and how protective and possessive she had been with the other girl.

Olivia took a step back away from him as his words affected her will to continue the charade and stared at the floor in shame. "So I'm confused as to what you're trying to play at by asking me out now after all that?" Duke told her sternly, the blush still on his face despite his clearly focused gaze on her. Olivia felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as she continued to look at the floor, knowing Duke's words to be true.

She slowly shook her head, refusing to lift her gaze to the jock's. "I see." she said, walking away from him. "I'm sorry for wasting our time." She had to get out of there. And she was all but outright ran out of the gym in shame at her own actions. A dumbstruck Viola watched her leave.

"What the hell just happened?" Viola asked aloud, her voice going up an octave by accident since she wasn't focused at the moment.

"I have not the faintest idea, bro." Duke answered from directly behind her, starling Viola out of her daze. "This whole situation just seems really whacked out. I'd hate to be you right now." Duke admitted, staring after Olivia with concern in his eyes. Viola nodded her head in agreement that yes, this was really whacked out. Olivia's odd behavior replayed over and over in her mind, and it just didn't make any sense to her. The very idea that Olivia had looked at Duke in _that_ way, talked to him in _that_ way... Viola's fist clenched in anger.

"But WHY?!" Viola blurted out, referring to why she was experiencing such a swell of emotions within her that she didn't recognize. Why she was feeling so angry, so _frustrated_. And over what? That Olivia had ignored her? That she made Viola feel like she was at fault for something she was not aware of?

"How the hell should I know!" Duke said back in the same loud tone, startled from his roommate's sudden outburst. "But whatever it is, I think you gotta settle it with her."

"Settle it." Viola repeated quietly to herself, taking Duke's advise. She silently decided that the next time she saw Olivia, she would pry the reason Olivia was acting so strangely out of her whether the blond liked it or not.

She suddenly snorted loudly and boisterously. "What women need is to stay in the kitchens and make babies!" she declared so loudly that the whole gym paused to stare at her. "Right?" She had thought that is what a normal guy would say?

"Dude, that's messed up." Duke chortled, smacking his teammate up-side the head. Viola made an 'ow!' in protest to the violence. There was a pause as the rest of the gym went back to their work out and routines. Viola cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey, Duke, thanks for... you know." Viola said sincerely, referring to what had happened with Olivia. "You're a good friend." It was obvious that Duke held friendship in high respects and didn't tolerate betrayal.

Duke flashed a quick grin at her. "No problem. Us guys have to look out for each other." Duke suddenly looked wistful. "Still, the thought that Olivia Lennox, the hottest girl in school, might have actually been interested in me was pretty tempting." Viola punched Duke in the shoulder hard enough for him to him to feel it. "Ow!" Duke rubbed his arm and glared at his friend.

"Don't even think about it." Viola said protectively. Duke rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever." He went back to the benches to restart his workout. Viola stayed behind, looking in the direction Olivia had left in a hurry with a hesitant expression. Should she have gone after Olivia? She remembered the hurt she had experienced when Olivia treated her like a fly to swat away and another flare of anger hit her and she shook her head. It would be too painful to look at Olivia again so soon after the wound was still fresh.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Lets get right to the good stuff, shall we?

* * *

After Olivia had exited the gym in a walk of shame and sat on the bleachers, looking for all she was worth a sullen teen with drama problems, Eunice happened to run by on the track and spotted the blond.

"You look so down its insane." Eunice blurted out before she ran by. Olivia stared blankly after her running frame before an amused smirk appeared on her face. For some reason a dose of Eunice's blunt observations was what she needed to snap out of her funk. She started to reorganize her thoughts instead of focusing on her utter deficiency when it came to expressing her feelings to one person.

"Maybe I'm just making it more complicated than it should be." she realized. She had been so busy tip-toeing around Viola feelings and groping for any sort of hope for herself that she didn't think of the most obvious course of action she should have taken. "I should just confess and get it over with." With that statement out there, Olivia resolved to tell Viola her feelings the next time she saw her. She was going to be strong about it and whatever the outcome, Olivia would just be glad to get all the pent up feelings out there.

----

_'So why the hell am I shaking so much?!_' Olivia thought to herself in frustration as she stared at Viola a few tables ahead of her, who was busy tearing into a piece of meat like a starving animal.

It was the next day where they both had to attend a debutante meeting in which the group would be seated at fancy tables and served their meals on fancy dinner plates and eat with fancy silverware. The purpose of the meeting was to learn how to make ladylike entrances. It was ironic since Viola had arrived late with the loudest most rude entrance possible. But it didn't stop Olivia's heart to almost stop beating in awe at how beautiful Viola looked in her white Versace dress and in nervousness at what she was planning to do, even as Viola wrestled with her purse and muttered "Son of a..!" in a very unlady-like way.

Now she felt Viola's gaze on her from across the room, fraying her nerves even more. The cracker she was holding in her hand was crushed by a tightened fist. "Damn it!" Olivia muttered to herself, wiping the crumbs from her dress. A few quiet gasps sounded around her table and she suddenly remebered where she was. "Sorry, ladies." She apologized sheepishly. "Will you excuse me?" she got up to head for the restroom, catching Viola's eye as she walked. She was so nervous her knees nearly buckled but she managed to make it to the restroom.

"Remember Viola, chew like you have a secret." The president of the Stratford Junior League whispered to the brunette. Viola ignored her and kept taking huge bites out of the large drumstick she had in her hand. She watched intently as Olivia got up from her table and made her way to the bathroom. That was her cue.

"Ladies." she excused herself , mouth still full of meat as she said it.

_'I am was ready for some settlin', yo!'_ Viola paused at that thought. _'Maybe I've been spending way to much time as a guy_?' she shrugged. "I'm going in."

-----

Both girls stood side by side, staring at their respective reflections in the wide mirror. Olivia looked like she was going to DIE from the silence. Viola looked unbalanced, both itching to get the interaction going and hesitant to be the first one to speak, seeing as the situation felt more awkward than she had anticipated. Their eyes met in the mirror briefly before quickly glancing away.

Viola suddenly clenched her fists as she decided to take the initiative, giving a firm nod to herself in the mirror. Olivia suspected that she had given herself a mental pep-talk and was nearly amused if she wasn't so friggin' out of her mind with anxiety.

"Hey Olivia."

"Hey, Viola."

Awkward pause.

"So, I don't mean to pry, but, you asked Duke out on a date?" Viola started off casually, fixing her hair a bit in the mirror.

"Yeah..." Olivia stated sheepishly.

"You know, I'm the one that suggested the idea, but now, speaking as an unaffiliated third party with no personal interest in the matter, I'm not sure that you and Duke would be a good pairing after all." Viola stated firmly. Olivia smiled slightly at that. Viola trying to act indifferent on the matter was cute beyond belief to her.

"Actually..." Olivia sighed, glancing to the side as a faint blush tainted her cheeks. "I don't really like Duke." she said. She took a deep breath as if steeling herself to continue. "You see, I... have this huge thing for his roommate." Olivia said in a flustered voice, blushing uncontrollably now. She glanced at Viola for a reaction. Viola stared blankly at her.

"But I'm his roommate..?" Viola said in confusion. Olivia wanted to face-palm but reined herself in from the reflex. She nodded slowly, willing for Viola to catch so she wouldn't have to say it herself. Viola gasped suddenly in surprise. "You don't mean..?" she pointed to herself in bewilderment.

Olivia sighed. "Is it really such a surprise?" her voice held a sarcastic edge behind the embarrassment.

"So... when we fake broke-up, I really hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Olivia's averting of her eyes answered her question.

"And at the carnival when you kissed me it wasn't really for charity?"

Olivia nodded.

"And when you asked Duke out it was just to make me jealous?" Viola appeared to be able to connect the dots when the picture was finally clear to her. Olivia nodded once more, her blush becoming more prominent as Viola added two and two together and got four. "Oh boy." Viola sighed, trying to absorb the information in. This was certainly unexpected!

Olivia now fully turned her frame to face the other girl, passion burning in her eyes. "I know its really wrong to use a person that way, and I feel really terrible about it, but I really really like you!" Olivia said in earnest. Viola appeared stunned and blushed at Olivia's confession.

"Olivia... I never..." Viola tried to say but Olivia pushed forward, determined to get everything off her shoulders or she would never get another opportunity.

"You're just so beautiful. And not just the generic type of beautiful that you see in most girls but more of a delicate, refined beautiful." It was Viola's turn to appear flushed as Olivia stepped closer to her, looking up into her eyes. "And when you smile," Olivia raised her hand to gently place it on the other girl's cheek. "I just can't stop looking at you." she lightly stroked Viola's bottom lip, not being able to help herself when Viola sheepishly smiled down at her. "And even though you're utterly clueless and insufferable, and make me want to just grab you and shake you, and just an overall pain,"

"Hey, that's quite the laundry list of insults you got there." Viola muttered with a frown. It had started off good and now she was getting told off!

"You're just so wonderful." Olivia got to her point with a smirk. She licked her lips and leaned closer to Viola's tempting mouth, making the brunette look nervous as hell. "Sometimes I just want to kiss you so passionately that even the people you hate will feel pleasure." she whispered, making a shiver go up Viola's spine. But she was unable to move or look away from those eyes, and just like at the carnival, Olivia's eyes ensnared her.

The spell was suddenly broken when the door to one of the bathroom stalls swung open and they jumped apart.

"Monique." Olivia greeted coldly, her body language suddenly stiff as if expecting the strawberry blond to take violent action at any moment.

"Olivia." she greeted back smartly. Viola was still trying to recover from the moment.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked coolly.

Monique chuckled. "I couldn't help but overhear your little confession there. Real corny, by the way." she said mockingly, making Olivia scowl angrily. It was not _that_ corny! "And I just wanted to congratulate you two!" The surprise was apparent on their faces. "I only thought you were after my boyfriend Sebastian, but you're not, so I can finally live happily ever after with him!"

"Ex-boyfriend." Viola said pointedly. The last thing she needed was this girl on her back as well!

"Okay, people have got to stop saying that!" Monique suddenly got defensive. "We did not break-up, kay? We're just going through a bit of a rough patch!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Olivia said sarcastically. Monique visibly held herself back from starting another fight with the other blond.

"Whatever. Like you two would know." she started to walk away. "Have a nice life, you lovebirds, you." She laughed evily as she exited the restroom.

"I hope she chokes on a croissant." Olivia muttered in an annoyed fashion. That girl seriously had the worst timing in the history of bad timings! Viola blushed from the lovebirds comment. After a few moments of awkward silence, the atmosphere having been ruined, Olivia cleared her throat.

"Look, Viola... You don't have to give me an answer now. I just wanted you to know that there is someone out there who truly has feelings for you and who would give their everything to be with you. Just wake up! I've been waiting for you." Olivia glanced at Viola, who was staring at her reflection uncertainly. "I really mean that." Olivia said soflty before she slowly walked away from from the scene of the confession. Her only hope was that her feelings would finally be acknowledged after being suppressed for so long.

The air in the debutant restroom was extremely still as Viola was left alone. She stared at herself for quite a long time before she shook her head in bewilderment. "HOLY CRAP!" She was heard by everyone in the next room, unbeknownst to her, making Olivia want to face-palm again at the exclamation.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I just found out that I'm gonna be an aunt! (passes out)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hehe, y'all gonna love me...

* * *

(Cell phone ringtone- I'm Just a Girl)

"Hello, my life sucks!" Paul immediately answered his phone, knowing who was gonna be on the other end.

"_Paul.._.." a pitiful voice whimpered in distress from the other side. Paul double-checked the caller id.

"Viola?"

"_Paul..!_" the voice came through a bit more urgent. Paul smiled cruelly for a second, being able to read the situation.

"You gotta say it."

"_What? No!"_

"Then I guess my wisdom is not really needed to solve your troubles." Paul sighed, his evil smile still playing at the edges of his lips.

"_Oh, come on! I wanna have some girl-talk and you just want to take advantage of my innocent vulnerability!"_ Viola protested.

"Say it or nothing." Paul demanded. There was a pause on Viola's side before he heard a sigh of defeat.

"_grumble."_

"I can't hear you, what was that?"

"_I said 'Paul Almighty, will thou art assist a fair maiden in distress with thou hunkiness which evry' man hath desired?'_" Viola deadpanned in a robotic tone.

"Okay, what can this hunk of man do for you?" Paul said with a satisfied grin. Viola sniffed in discontentment.

"_Paul, its about Olivia, you remember her right?"_

"The adorable blond that has a huge crush on you, how could I forget?"

"_YOU KNEW?!"_ Viola sounded floored. Paul chuckled.

"It was so obvious she might as well been wearing a medical bracelet that said 'Will die of happiness if Viola ever touched her'. If your head wasn't so full of soccer balls you would have noticed." Paul chastised his good friend. A stunned silence followed.

"_I... I honestly would have never known if she didn't confess to me today_."

"Oh, she confessed? I wish I was there to see your face."

"_This isn't funny, Paul! What am I gonna do?"_

"What are you gonna do? What did you do when she confessed?" Paul asked, confused.

"_Nothing, she just left before I could say anything!"_ Viola whined. Paul groaned.

"Vi, why are you so slow sometimes?"

"_My mom beats me with frilly dresses daily. Maybe that's why_." Viola accused.

"Blaming your own stupidity on your mother doesn't work most of the time." Paul said in amusement. "So what do you plan to do with your new-found knowledge?" he asked in curiosity.

"_I... I don't know. That's why I called you."_

"Well, do you like her?"

".... _I don't know_."

"Do you know anything, woman?!" Paul yelled in exasperation.

"_Guess not."_ Viola retorted sullenly.

"I think its time you took a real long look at that girl. And I mean really look." Paul suggested. He waited a few seconds for the response.

"_I guess I never really thought of her... in that way.... Sorta_."

"Hmm? That 'sorta' sounds interesting."

"_Well, there was the time I saw her naked in the shower. That was pretty interesting_." Viola said thoughtfully.

"And..?" Paul urged.

"_And... At the carnival, it was like I _wanted_ her to kiss me. How crazy is that?"_

"Insane." Paul said sarcastically.

"_Also, when she asked Duke out on a date, I was... I was super jealous!_" Viola realized.

"Dang, how much drama did I miss out on?" Paul said to himself.

"_And, you know, I always thought she was pretty. Gorgeous, actually. I could just stare at her for hours and never get tired. And she has these eyes that kinda grabs your attention and never lets go and you feel like everything is right in the world when shes with you_..." Viola continued wistfully, deep in thought. Paul smirked.

"So you like her."

"_I never said that!"_

"Vi! Just admit it to yourself! You're attracted to Olivia and shes attracted to you! Now what the hell is stopping you from hunting that girl down and making her yours this very minute?!"

"... _Nothing."_

----

'She will, she won't, she will, she won't...' Olivia chanted in her head at every step she took. She was currently on an evening jog to relieve some of her anxiety. Nothing could distract her from her current line of thought; what would Viola's answer be?

If the answer was no, then she was gonna have to toughen it up and try to still be Viola's friend. If the answer was yes... for some reason she couldn't bring herself to imagine the possibility of a 'yes'. Too much hope or something. If anything, she had to prepare to have her heart broken.

'She will, she won't, she will, she won't, she will...' At that moment she spotted a yellow cab pull up to the curb some feet below her and she was compelled to pause. The person to step out of the cab was the very subject of her thoughts.

"Viola." Olivia breathed out. Viola stood on the sidewalk as the cab pulled out and drove away, hands in her pockets and smiling shyly up at the blond standing on higher ground. She was wearing the attire she'd usually wear as a girl: jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt under a hoodie. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, but to Olivia she still looked amazing in anything.

The two girls simply stood facing each other for awhile just looking at each other, the atmosphere deepening with the silence. Finally, it was Viola who got the look in her eye to move and she made her way deliberately towards the other girl. Olivia suddenly had trouble getting air to her lungs and her heart was thumping so hard she couldn't hear anything else as Viola now stood in front of her looking down at her with brown eyes. And then she was enveloped in Viola's warmth as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Olivia was too stunned to react even as Viola's head bent down the last couple of inches to capture Olivia's lips with a contented sigh.

'Is this for real..?' Olivia thought before her eyes fluttered close and she was swept up in the feeling of Viola's lips against her own and she surrendered to it, real or not. One of Viola's hands came up to cup the back of her head to tilt her head for better access and Olivia had to cling to her forearms to keep from fainting. Viola's mouth moved gently over her own as if testing the waters, but it still made Olivia melt into it, before she pulled her head away slightly. Olivia's mind was left in a blissfully buzzed state, eyes still closed as if savoring the moment when Viola placed her lips near her ear.

"I came to tell you I'm ready. I'm ready to fall into the unknown." Viola whispered into her ear, making a tremor go through Olivia's body and her breath hitched. Viola smiled at the reaction. Looked like her brother's lyrics were good for something after all. Olivia pulled back to peer into Viola's eyes searchingly for any hint otherwise, but Viola's eyes only reflected the earnest truth. And slowly but surely a smile filled with joy formed on the blonde's face. Viola smiled shyly back and her heart skipped a beat at how beautiful Olivia was, now that she was really looking at her.

Now Olivia threw her arms around Viola's neck and embraced her in another kiss, and this time the passion from Olivia was so intense that Viola's knees nearly buckled beneath the force of it. Olivia was in pure heaven as she tapped her tongue against Viola's lips and was immediately granted access. She moaned low in her throat when Viola pulled her up tight against her athletic body and she in turn tightened her hold on the taller girl, shamelessly pressing herself as close as possible to Viola's body, on display for the entire campus to see.

And someone was watching. From the bike garage a fair distance from the scene Duke was currently making the " ZOMG TWO GIRLS ARE TOTALLY MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME. " face. And then he realized the two girls were Olivia and Sebastian's sister and he turned his head away from the two girls having a passionate embrace, a dark blush on his cheeks. He decided that he shouldn't intrude and turned away to finish parking his Ducati, just missing another yellow cab pulling up.

The real Sebastian stepped out of the cab, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and grabbing his bags from the trunk. He had arrived early from his trip to London, which had gone really well for his band. So he felt things were going well for him in general. Especially when he spotted two girls making out not far from where he was on the sidewalk.

"I think I'm going to like this school." he said to himself with a goofy grin on face. He couldn't see the girl's faces from his position, but it was still pretty hot that girls did that in public at this school. Total score for him, he thought. He turned around and started walking towards the dorms in search of his room, totally unaware of the circumstances his sister had left for him.

* * *

A/N- Tell me what you think, like it, hate it? I think it turned out okay but I'm not too sure.

In a week I'm gonna start working the night shift at my job. So my day time hours will be occupied with school and sleep. Just letting everyone know because I don't know if this change will effect my writing time if any. Better money though, so yay for that.

Anyways, click the review button and... well, review :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Heh, remember when I said I wasn't sure if my new job would affect my writing time? Turns out, A LOT. I've been nothing but exhausted these past few weeks. It was very hard to find any motivation to write lately. But I managed to write a little something something for ya. Hope you like it, even if its short :)

* * *

The real Sebastian merrily made his way to his assigned room, completely oblivious to the mess waiting for him. He quickly tried the door to find that it was open and ready for him so he let himself in, thinking luck was on his side when it was more like unluckiness trying to hurry up the process. The first thing to catch Sebastian's attention was another guy in the room sitting at a desk staring off into space.

_'Must be my roomate'_, Sebastian surmised and began to introduce himself amiably. "Hey, I'm-"

"Oh my god, bro, you would not believe what I just saw outside!" Duke exclaimed, interrupting Sebastian's attempt at an introduction.

"Uhhh..." Sebastian uttered in confusion.

"Dude, I'm talking about Olivia and.." Duke did a double-take when he finally looked at Sebastian. "Who the hell are you?" he immediately questioned. Sebastian let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, I'm Sebastian Hastings." he answered awkwardly.

"No you're not. Sebastian is a couple of inches shorter than you, a bit scrawnier and not nearly as masculine as you." Duke informed him, standing up from his chair in a threatening manner.

"... Huh..?" was all Sebastian could say. You know that moment when you're trying to feel out your new roommate to see if they're crazy or not? Well, Sebastian was getting the reading that his roommate was completely off his rocker. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, imposter!" Duke exclaimed. Turns out that seeing two girls he was hot for making out together can really fire a guy up into violence. Sebastian could do nothing while he was shoved out of the room and had the door slam on his face.

"What the hell?" Sebastian said nasally since he was clutching his poor nose that had a violent encounter with the door. He glanced up and down the hallway in bewilderment. Maybe he had the wrong room..? But wishful thinking did him no good when extra checking resulted in the fact that this was indeed his assigned room. Just him and a crazy roommate who thought he was supposed to be less manly. So much for luck.

---

Olivia was happy.

"Mmmm... that feels really good, Olivia."

Inexplicably happy.

"Try to be a bit nicer, will ya?"

"Oh sorry, like this?"

"(gasp) Oh yeah, that's the way to do it!"

She was finally happy to get her hands on Viola and work her into submissive bliss...

"Damn Olivia! (moan) If I didn't know any better I'd say that you've done this before!"

"You're my first, believe it or not."

"That so? I wouldn't have it any other way..."

-CRACK-

"AAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, MY BACK!"

"Omigawdomigawd! Are you okay!? I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I was overeager, I couldn't help it!... Viola? Viola! Answer me! VIOLA!"

"I'm alive, stop shaking me..."

"Oh thank god, I thought I killed you!"

"I think I just need to lay here for a little while... and recover..."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't have any experience and now this happens."

"Don't worry about it... I know massages can be tricky sometimes..." Viola groaned in pain. Olivia was sitting next to her prone body on the bed, looking on helplessly as Viola twitched a bit. She must have hit a nerve or something while she was attempting a massage on Viola. She was just trying to help for the big game against Cornwall tomorrow!

"I think I'm starting to regain the feeling in my body." Viola mumbled. Olivia leaned over her protectively.

"Maybe you should just sleep? I know the game means a lot to you and you should rest." Olivia suggested. Viola nodded her head a bit into Olivia's pillow and smirked.

"I can't wait to see the look on my ex's face when I kick his ass in soccer." she muses with a contented sigh. Olivia breathed in relief that Viola didn't seem in pain anymore and settled her body next to her on her tiny bed. For once she is thankful for the small size of her dorm resulting in the tight fit she was enjoying so much. Viola scooted over and snuggled into Olivia's side, making the blonde's face go red.

"I, I guess you can move completely now?"

"Mmmhm." Viola replied. The soccer player's hands found themselves wandering Olivia's abdomen. "I'm feeling all right now." Viola's voice got a bit seductive and she went in for a kiss to which Olivia eagerly responded to. Maybe a bit too eager.

-CRACK-

"MY BACK!"

"I'M SORRY!"

---

Sebastian slouched miserably on the bench outside the boy's dorm. He didn't exactly fancy the idea of returning to his room with his wacko roommate, so here he was looking like on a homeless bum about to nap on a campus bench. Maybe he should've stuck to London...

"Two-thousand one, two-thousand two, two-thousand three..." A strange looking girl moonwalked in front of the bench, bewildering Sebastain for a moment further when she sat down next to him. "Nice night, isn't it?" Eunice asked, scooting uncomfortably close to the boy.

"Ugh, sure." Sebastian responded awkwardly. "I'm gonna have to like it since I got kicked out of my room." Sebastian added to himself. Eunice plastered herself to Sebastian's side, making him jump and nearly squeal in fright.

"I never had a roommate before." she breathed creepily into his ear before she layed her head on his shoulder.

"... Eh?" Sebastian looked horrified. But it was already too late since Eunice had quite the grip on his arm as she dragged him away mercilessly to her room. After struggling up a couple of staircases Sebastian had finally resigned himself to the fact that he wanted to sleep in a bed that night. Well, at least he was HOPING for sleep. He had a feeling he would keeping himself awake to watch out for Miss Creepy-Thang... Scary stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Whoa, I haven't noticed when the review count went over 200! Thanks for all the support. I know I haven't exactly been that forthcoming with updates, but the end is near for this one (a couple of more chapters, I think.) and cursing my name won't be necessary any more, lol. Until my next project of course ;)

----

Viola was roused out of sleep by an annoying sensation that wouldn't stop tickling her nose. It had been bugging her for a while, but it was hard to find the motivation to move when she was warm and comfortable and in the only position possible where she couldn't feel the back pain. She opened her eyes to find that the annoying sensation came in the form of blond hair tickling her nose. It took a couple of blurry seconds for the dots to connect in the soccer player's mind.

Viola's thought process:

_Blond hair?_

_(balls)_

_Hair connects to a head... Head connects to a body... Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!_

_(soccer balls)_

_I made out with a blond yesterday... hehe..._

_(soccer balls in a giant green field and a hot dog stand, drool)_

_OLIVIA!_

Viola finally realized that it was Olivia who was cuddled up to her and smiled goofily at all the interesting memories of what had transpired between them last night. Yes, lots techniques were attempted last night. The one that stood out the most to Viola was when she had been laying face-down on the bed, her arms being held up behind her while Olivia stood over her, foot planted firmly in the middle of her back and pulling on Viola's arms with all her strength, Viola screaming in pain the entire time. Turns out, that doesn't relieve back pain much to their surprise.

At this moment Viola was tied down to the mattress, arms pinned securely to her side and her back ramrod straight. Olivia must have stayed fretting over her all night after she had blacked out from the pain and had fallen asleep. '_Awww, how cute!' _Viola thought as she looked at the top of Olivia's head, though she couldn't really move her head that much, being tied down and everything.

"Hey, Olivia!" Viola stage whispered to her girlfriend. "Olivia!"

"the smurfs..." Olivia mumbled.

"...Huh?"

"the smurfs are coming..." she continued to mumble. Viola had a bewildered look on her face.

"Why are the smurfs coming?" she asked, deciding to play along.

"... For your hot bod!" Olivia declared, eyes still closed. Viola stifled a guffaw at Olivia's sleep talk.

"Olivia, wake up!" Viola said loudly, startling Olivia out of sleep. The blond sat up, blinking sleepily at a grinning Viola. After a couple of seconds she snapped out of her sleepy stupor and worriedly hovered over Viola.

"Viola, are you okay? Hows your back? Do you think you can move? Did the smurfs hurt you?" Olivia asked the questions in rapid succession, not pausing for an answer.

"Yeah, Liv, I think I feel better... And those darn smurfs didn't hurt me either." Viola teased, making Olivia blush in embarrassment. "Could you untie me? I got a soccer game to kick ass at ya know." Olivia looked dubious but Viola just smiled innocently at her.

"I don't know about that Viola. Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked in concern. Viola attempted to give a thumbs up but remembered she was tied down and all.

"I'm sure! C'mon, Liv, I'm gonna be late!" Viola pleaded. Olivia sighed and started untying her. She was still worried, but she knew how much this game meant to Viola and she didn't want to be in the way of that.

"Fine." Olivia huffed as she untied the last of the sheets holding the soccer player down. "But if you bust your ass out in that field don't come crying to me." she grumbled. Viola giggled as she gingerly sat up, testing her back. So far, so good.

"Thanks, Liv, you the best!" Viola smiled good naturedly as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Remember to take it easy!" Olivia said, getting up to grab Viola's 'Sebastian' clothes that she had brought with her.

"I will! But I won't be held responsible for my actions when I see Justin's face again." Viola pointed out, already getting pumped for the game in her mind. Olivia handed the clothes to Viola with a soft smile.

"Neither will I, from what I heard he did."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it myself." Viola said as she took the clothes. She flashed a grateful smile to the blond. "But its nice to know you'll be cheering on the sidelines for me."

"With a stretcher in hand." Olivia quipped. "Do you need me to help you get dressed?" she offered.

"Haven't you already seen enough of the goods?" Viola said with a raised brow. Olivia blushed and looked away.

"I would say the same to you!"

"Oh, touche." Viola started to take off her shirt, Olivia immediately turning around.

"You sure you don't want a peek? You never know, this could be the only chance any time soon you get material for your fantasies!" Viola said with a teasing voice as she removed her bra. Olivia immediately whirled around at the accusation.

"Fantasies?! Who, me?! I don't know what you're talking... about..." by the time Olivia noticed she was yelling at a topless Viola she was already all up in her face. They stared at each other in shock before Olivia turned so red she rivaled a tomato.

"My, you're forward." Viola giggled. Olivia opened her mouth to retort but all that came out was incoherent vowels before she gave up. With much visible effort she straightened out, turned around, and walked out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster looking like the red rocket. Viola stared at the closed door before grinning widely. The blond was just too damn cute! Out in the hallway Olivia was banging her head on the nearest wall until she either passed out or until the pain made her forget about TOPLESS VIOLA sitting on her bed right now.

Oh, the cruelty!

_'Well,_' she thought to herself as a dent formed where her forehead made acquaintance with the wall, _'As long as the rest of the student body doesn't get to see the goods...'_

----

Meanwhile in Headmaster Gold's office, the ultimate evil duo, Monique and Malcolm, were seated in front of the bald-master's desk as they told their tale of woe. Gold seemed to ponder their unusual accusation against one of the new transfer students.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes sir, we are." Monique and Malcolm said together, just like they had rehearsed back in their evil lair.

----

"Ladies, we got a game to get ready for!" Coach Dinklage yelled into the locker room of soccer players. He looked around briefly. "Wheres Hastings?" he asked.

"Present!" Viola called, dressed as Sebastian, while she walked into the locker room carefully.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Get a move on!" Dinklage yelled at her concerning her lack of uniform. Viola scrambled instinctively at the volume of his voice.

"Sir, yessir!" she called as she headed for her locker to get her uniform. As she was pulling out her gear Duke approached her from behind.

"Yo man, where the hell were you last night?" Duke asked his roommate.

"Had to deal with the ladies, ya know how it is, bro!" Viola's 'cool guy' impersonation slipping on easily. She turned around to face her captain. "Whoa, dude, where did you get your makeup done?" she indicated the red and black stripes drawn diagonally across his rugged face.

"All the first-stringers are getting it. The cheerleaders are doing it outside." Duke answered, immediately blushing when he thought about cheerleaders, though you couldn't tell with the paint on. "But more importantly Sebastian, a few things happened last night while you were gone."

"Like what?" Viola grumbled while pulling the red jersey over her head over the long-sleeved white shirt she always wore. Duke fidgeted behind her, gazing at his cleats.

"Well, I kinda saw Olivia... making out with your sister." His blush strengthened tenfold as he relived the memory. Viola nearly fell over at the revelation.

"You saw that?" she asked, voice a bit too high. Duke furrowed his brow.

"Huh?" The captain was clearly confused and Viola cleared her throat and gathered herself.

"Well, I kinda already knew... Viola had told me she had liked Olivia since the carnival and I guess Olivia felt the same way." Viola explained, watching Duke's reaction. He just nodded, accepting her words as truth.

"That's cool." was his only response to the information, making Viola smile gratefully at him. He really was a good friend. "But what was really weird was that a guy that kinda looked like you came into our room and claimed he was Sebastian Hastings." If Viola had been drinking something at the moment she would have done a spit-take. "Isn't that weird?" Duke asked with a slight laugh. "But don't worry about that. I kicked the impostor out. What was he trying to pull anyway?"

Viola was speechless as her mind raced. Someone that looked like her? And he said he was Sebastian Hastings? WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LONDON?!

"But anyway, hurry up, we got a game!" Duke said loudly whilst slapping Viola on the back, hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Viola screamed in pain from the blow to her back. Just great! Just when she was starting to feel better! Duke gave her weird look.

"Whoa man, you okay?" he asked after her yell. Viola could only nod slightly through the pain and gave the guy a thumbs up.

"Yeah... Just, ya know... Getting pumped for the game... and stuff..." she managed to squeeze out with a strained voice.

"Riiight. Whatever works for you." Duke said before he walked off to slap other players around. Viola was kinda panicking at the moment, though. Sebastian was somewhere on campus. The question was where the hell was he and will he blow her cover? And will she even be able to play with her back so out of wack?!

----

Sebastian was sleeping peacefully until he had that feeling you get that someone was watching you... or caressing your back. As he floated back to consciousness he tried to remember where he was. Back from London... Kicked out of room... Creepy girl drags him to her room... said creepy girl, who's name he figured out was Eunice, forced him to play ghost tea party with her then knocked him out after he suggested he go to sleep. He's been sleeping peacefully ever since. Slowly, the band member opened his eyes to reveal Eunice sitting on the bed across from him, staring at him intensely. Startled, he jumped up immediately and screamed like a little girl.

"Eunice!" he cried, voice pitched too high until he cleared his throat to get it back to its masculine tone. "What are you doing?!"

"You looked so serene." Eunice breathed fiercely.

"Uh, yeah. I should go." Sebastian said while he scrambled off the bed and toward the door. "Thanks for letting me sleep here!" he called over his shoulder as he made his hasty escape. Eunice held up a cupcake.

"But I made breakfast, Darling!"

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled out the dorm building undetected. The halls appeared to be unusually deserted. Must have been a big event happening today on campus. _'No matter'_, he reasoned. _'I should probably just crash at mom's or dad's house if my 'roomie' decides I'm too masculine.' _Sebastian scoffed in amusement. With this plan in mind he continued walking until he spotted a group of three people walking toward him in the opposite direction. One was a bald guy with a funny looking suit carrying a bullhorn, one was a nerdy-looking kid looking too smug for his own good, and the other was...

"SEBASTIAN!"

.. Monique. Sebastian froze in his tracks when the other three stopped and stared at him. The short nerd guy stepped up and pointed accusingly at Sebastian. "Ye needeth proof of thy loins!" he shouted over-dramatically. Sebastian was dumbfounded.

"... Prove my what?" The middle-aged baldie then stepped up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now there, Malcolm. I'm sure Sebastian, I mean this young lady, has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this and will undergo intensive psychological examination." he turned to Sebastian and put the bullhorn to his lips. "**SEBASTIAN!"** the amplified voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"I don't think you're supposed to be using that in here." Sebastian weakly pointed out, still clueless as to what the hell these people wanted with him.

"**WE WERE GOING TO GET YOU AT THE SOCCER GAME BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DECIDED TO SKIP TOWN WHEN YOU REALIZED WE WERE ONTO YOU... VIOLA HASTINGS!" **

"WHAT?!" Sebastian reacted indignantly. Monique stepped up now.

"That's right, you non-curvy tomboy! I can't believe I fell for your act for even a second! Now me and Sebastian can be together forever!"

"I can't believe this shit!" Sebastian was flabbergasted. This was honestly the the last thing he ever expected and he half-wondered if Eunice had drugged him and this was all some type of hallucination.

**"NOW COME AWAY QUIETLY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT**." Bald-guy started saying as if soothing a wild animal as they started to advance on him.

"The hell I will!" Sebastian shouted. He had enough of this crap! The musician turned tail and ran hard in the opposite direction.

"Get her!" Malcolm shouted, mounting his noble white steed and galloping after the impostor who dared take the life of his beloved Malvolio in the name of justice! (or at least he was in his mind until Monique pushed him the hell out of the way and went after Sebastian herself.)

"Come back Sebast-! I mean, Viola!" she cried out in her annoying frilly voice. Headmaster Gold also dashed behind her, stepping over Malcolm's body as he went. The chase was on!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- (bangs head against keyboard) I'm surprised some of y'all aren't standing outside my door with shotguns or looking through my windows! (well, there have been those, but those are just the people that stalk me for me my hot bod... Or at least that's what I tell myself...). For reals, I surprise myself at how long I can go without updating. I need to keep better track of myself!

* * *

"Who's gonna bring that blood and pain!" Duke was shouting to get the team pumped. The team was roaring in response, Viola taking the opportunity presented to her. "I said who's gonna bring that blood and pain!"

"PAIN!" Viola was shouting through gritted teeth. Of course, nobody heard her.

"Ah, hell!" Viola groaned in frustration as she limped around the field. The game was just starting, and the expected tension between the two rival teams brewed underneath the surface to a boiling point. All the players on the field were in their top physical condition after many weeks of training in preparation of this game. All except Viola, it seemed, whose back was so whacked out she couldn't even run or kick the ball properly. It was embarrassing as hell, especially since she had wanted to kick Justin's ass to prove her point. Coach Dinklage was yelling at her from the sidelines, her teammates kept sneering at her in frustration. Sweat beaded on Viola's forehead as she attempted to give her all to the game. But the crowed just laughed as she tripped and landed hard on her ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duke asked as he helped her to her feet. "I didn't help you into first string so you can slack off during the game." Viola's cheeks flamed in humility at her captain's chastisement.

"Sorry, it's just..." she hesitated in telling him about her injury. If they knew, they'd take her off the field! She shook her head instead and walked away from Duke's concerned gaze. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she let a little pain stop her from achieving her goal. Even if the pain felt like Godzilla was using her spine as a chew toy.

.-.-.

Olivia had her head buried in a thick book. She seemed oddly focused for someone sitting in very occupied and very excited stands for the soccer game. Despite the gathering excitement and cheers from students and fans, the blonde kept reading as if she was in a quiet library studying for the exam of her life. Even though the stadium was steadily filling for the game that was gathering in intensity, the area around her was steered clear of like an invisible perimeter was set up between the obstinate-appearing girl and the charged atmosphere.

She didn't have to eavesdrop on people's comments to know that Viola was playing badly. It just made her eyes narrow more in concentration. Her eyes roved the page ardently until her eyes finally stopped at one spot and her eyes widened.

"EUREKA!" she stood up and shouted, causing everyone around her to pause in surprise when the previously quiet girl had such an outburst. Olivia didn't seem to notice the incredulous stares and instead took off towards the exit with purpose, thick book clasped firmly in hand. The title read _'Secret Ancient Chinese Healing-Techniques'. _The crowd idly wondered why anyone would read such a suspicious thing. However their attention was soon stolen by the cheerleaders who were pumping up the crowd for the ensuing game.

On the inside Olivia was smiling warmly, because now she would finally be able to be of real use to Viola.

.-.-.

"Bench." Coach Dinklage growled at Viola when the first half ended. Viola merely nodded, seemingly close to tears. The rest of the first half had been played as if she was a mentally challenged kid on the team. Viola welcomed the heavy lot of shame on her shoulders, because she felt like she had let herself and the team down. Neither team had scored a goal yet, but that didn't make her feel any better.

The rest of the team was jogging into the locker rooms for a short rest, Viola lagging behind because, generally speaking, she felt like crap. Her back injury was worst than ever and her mentality was in a wreck. So she didn't notice when someone reached out, grabbed her arm and nearly yanked her off her feet. "OW!" she cried as she was quickly dragged away by someone. By the hair and the booty on that blondie, she knew who it was on sight. "Olivia, what are you doing?" Viola asked in, trying to keep up with the eager girl as they ducked through cheerleaders and band members.

"It's okay, I got a plan!" Olivia announced as she briefly flashed _Secret Ancient Chinese Healing-Techniques _to the soccer player.

"That title sounds suspicious." Viola pointed out, grimacing at a particularly painful stab of pain at her back. Olivia either didn't hear her over the roar of the crowd or chose to ignore her. Olivia pulled Viola behind an inconspicuous stand. Viola was tired from the game and was still catching her breath as she leaned herself against the wall, eyes closed. "What's this about, Olivia?" she asked in curiosity. When she opened her eyes she found Olivia's face very close to her own, her sweet breath against her cheek and her breath couldn't help but catch at the proximity.

"Just relax." was all Olivia murmured before she kissed Viola softly on the lips. Viola's mind went blank and she gasped, opening her mouth to Olivia's eager lips. Then Viola felt the tip of her tongue against her own and a noise escaped her throat. Her back pain's dull ache was shoved into the backseat of Viola's mind by Olivia's mouth and all that came with it. And when Olivia's hands were suddenly forming heat trails on the naked skin of Viola's lower back under her soccer jersey, she felt like she could jump out of her own skin just to get closer to her.

Viola was so caught up in dizzying pleasures that she did not feel Olivia fingers strategically placing themselves on specific points along her lower vertebrae.

_crack!_

"Ow!" Viola shouted at the sudden flair of pain in her back. "What was that?" Viola experimentally rolled her shoulders and hopped a bit. Miraculously, she was pain free! "Godzilla is gone!" she exclaimed happily. Olivia smiled, pleased with Viola's relief.

"Thank goodness that worked, there was a fifty percent chance that I would of just made it worse." Olivia whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Viola asked while performing a few lunges.

"Nothing." Olivia said sweetly, pushing the thick Chinese book behind her with her foot. Hopefully she wouldn't be needing that anymore.

Viola felt so ecstatic with an energy she hadn't felt in a while. She couldn't help but laugh with joy at how weightless she felt. "Olivia!" Viola glomped her girlfriend with a wide grateful smile. "Thank you for slaying Godzilla! I can definitely beat Justin now!" she proclaimed as Olivia tried not to stumble from Viola's enthusiastic hugging.

"Don't thank me, silly," Olivia said when she gained her balance. "I was the one who caused it, so it was the least I could do." Suddenly Viola unwrapped her arms around her girlfriend when a loud roar from the crowd was heard.

"Hey, hey! How much time do we have until the second half!" she asked giddily. It looked as if she was emitting energy from her stance and gaze, making Olivia pause and blush at how cute she looked just then.

"Um, should be a few more minutes-" Olivia was caught off when Viola's lips swooped to capture hers unexpectedly. Not that she minded.

.-.-.

Around the same time on the other side of the campus Sebastian was having a surprisingly difficult time evading his hunters. Unlike his sister, athletics were not exactly his strong point. So bad in fact that'd he make a complete fool of himself if he ever stepped out into a field. As he a result he wasn't a very fast runner, and tired easily. And his pursuers were surprisingly persistent.

"Stop, imposter! You stole away my precious Olivia!"

"Viola, you'll pay for making me think that Sebastian broke up with me!"

"**Just because you don't like heels, doesn't mean you should go to such extents to avoid them**!"

"How many times have I told you? (huff) I'm not Viola, I'm SEBASTIAN! (puff) Why would we even be mistaken?" It was at that moment, as distracted and exhausted he was, he stumbled in his run and fell. The swarm was on him in a second. Sebastian screamed like a little girl.

"Calm down, for the love of God!" the bald guy was saying as Sebastian valiantly struggled out of their holds. He eventually succeeded (Monique being a girl and Malcolm just being a pussy), and he took a few steps away from them, breathing deeply.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Sebastian yelled at them in bewilderment. Honestly, it was only his second day of school and he was already being chased by a pack of weirdoes. One of them his ex. The group of three seemed for the first time a bit hesitant at his angry outburst. It was the Headmaster that cleared his throat first.

"I hate to break it to you like this, er, _Sebastian," _he said his name with air quotes. "But... You're not a boy. You're_ Viola_, a _girl_." Headmaster Gold said very slow but very deliberately.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Sebastian said in an annoyed tone.

"We know you're very confused, Viola, but it's the truth. You are a girl!" Gold tried to convince him. Sebastian almost felt like laughing.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a boy. A_ boy._" He couldn't believe he ever had to insist on the validity of his gender.

"Prove it, then!" Malcolm threw in with a smug grin.

"Okay then." Sebastian said mockingly back before he unhesitatingly pulled down his pants.

"Sebastian!" Monique squeaked. "It really is you!"

"Oh dear god." Malcolm mumbled in sickness. He had been hoping he would get to see some girl parts since the only ones he'd ever seen was when he was watching through Olivia's window-

"**MALCOLM!" **Gold had raised the bullhorn to shout into Malcolm's ear. The guy looked about ready to cry while Sebastian was still standing before them with his hands on his hips and a very proud smirk adorning his face that screamed 'I told ya so.' **"IS THERE ANYMORE LIGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHINE ON THIS SITUATION?"**

"N-Nothing more than has already been shown..." Malcolm said weakly. Sebastian barely got his pants back up when Monique was already glomping him.

"Sebastian!" she said in her frilly voice as she hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry I thought you didn't have a penis! Forgive me?"

"It's over, Monique. We're done." Sebastian put his hands up between him and her to stop her advancement on him. Monique's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped in shock.

"Noooo! Not again!" Monique weakly beat on him with girly fists of fury before bursting into tears. Sebastian and the two other guys stood around awkwardly as Monique sniveled all over herself.

"Er, I guess we should, uh, leave you to it._ Dude_." Gold said with a nervous laugh, punching Sebastian friendlily on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Right, you got it partner!" Gold just laughed in an even more awkward manner.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Malcolm finally spoke up.

"Be quiet you!" the bald Headmaster chastised.

"No really, listen!" Malcolm insisted. Against their better judgment, they listened. And what they heard confused them all greatly.

"Hastings! Hastings! Hastings!" a crowd chanted in the distance. The group seemed to pause.

"That's from the soccer game, isn't it?" the bald Headmaster asked.

"But isn't Sebastian right here?" Monique pointed out obviously.

"We're not looking for Sebastian. We're looking for Viola!" Malcolm said dramatically with his fist in front of him as if a bolt of lightning would strike in the background to solidify his point. The others stared at him.

"I hate to agree with losers, but the nerd has a point." Monique said grudgingly. If she was going to get anything at all out of this, it would be to make Viola suffer.

"To the soccer game!" Gold yelled before charging off enthusiastically. Malcolm ran after the guy in the dorky suit. Monique followed, but much less hyped than she had been before. Sebastian stared after them for a couple of more minutes. He briefly wondered if he would ever get rid of his 'wtf' look on his face ever again.

"Viola, what the hell have you been doing under my name?" he growled before eventually following the other three under pure curiosity.

.-.-.

The Illyria team was emerging from the locker room, refreshed for the second half of the soccer game. Coach Dinklage was yelling insulting encouragements at them as they filed onto the field.

"Coach, let me back in the game." Sebastian suddenly materialized next to the coach, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. For some reason Sebastian was emitting sunshine and rainbows even though the coach had booted him from the game earlier.

"Sorry, no can do." Dinklage said firmly after giving the young man an odd look.

"Ah, c'mon you awesome coach of a coach you!" Sebastian was slapping the older man in the back in a friendly manner. "I've changed!" he stated confidently.

_'The bastards about to shit butterflies_.' Dinklage thought briefly at Sebastian's beaming and overconfident demeanor. He certainly couldn't deny that the boy had changed between the first half and now. _'I wonder what happened_?' he idly wondered before he nodded to the player.

"Alright, go. Kick, KILL!" he yelled after the teen who was already bounding onto the field like a floating gazelle. _'Floating... Gazelle?_' The old coach shook his head at the crazy thoughts entering his head in the middle of a very important game.

Viola couldn't stop smiling. Being pain free was certainly exhilarating! A few minutes ago she had been mercilessly kissing Olivia into a moaning pile of goo before suddenly dashing away as soon as she knew the second half was about to start, yelling "Death to Cornwall!" as she ran, and leaving a dazed girlfriend in her wake.

The field looked so clear to her, and everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. Another exhilarated smile escaped her parted lips as she raced across the field like nothing, stealing the ball effortlessly from the Cornwall team and charging the goal at break-neck speed.

The players from both teams were very surprised at Sebastian's sudden lightning strike comeback. The defense particularly as Sebastian sailed past them seemingly effortlessly and launched the ball towards the net with a powerful kick. The stadium held its breath for the brief second, watching the ball fly towards the net... crashing right into Justin's face. Hard. The ball smacked into the goalie's face so hard his head flew back from the impact and dropped to the ground holding his face which no doubt now had an angry red mark right between his eyes.

"Huh, I wonder if that was on purpose?" Viola muttered to herself in slight satisfaction as the crowd roared in apparent approval of the attack. She shrugged and ran up field in anticipation of the counterattack.

"Welcome back to the game, Sebastian!" Duke said in an approving smile as he nimbly ran next to her briefly. "You had me worried there for a bit!"

Viola smiled widely back, "As if I'll miss this chance. I half to beat these guys, ya know!" she responded confidently. In a combined play, the two forwards stole the ball back and after an assist from Viola, Duke managed to score a goal. The Illyria team jumped around the duo excitedly yelling their heads off. Duke lifted his shirt mockingly at Justin and did a celebratory back flip. Viola was about to do the same thing until she realized that wouldn't be such a good idea.

A few minutes after that the Cornwall team had managed to have the ball under their control and they were on the offensive. The crowd held its breath as they got dangerously close to the net and it looked as if they just might score a goal. Nobody noticed a blur of movement of Viola moving up field just in time to block the ball with her body, effectively keeping Cornwall from evening the score.

"Hastings has the ball!"

Viola single-handedly charged up the field in a ballsy counterattack, miraculously bypassing every line of defense to the goal. Viola raised her foot for a mighty kick and the ball flew in a perfect arch... right into Justin's face again.

"Sonovabitch!" Justin cried, holding his nose. The crowd in red was roaring in hilarity and the cheer "Hastings! Hastings! Hastings!" was starting to form.

"Goal!" Viola smirked to herself. She couldn't help it, his face looked so damn stupid, she just HAD to kick the ball into his face.

"Hey Sebastian!" Duke trotted up to her. "How about actually getting the ball in the net next time?" he suggested a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Haha! That's probably not the first time Justin got balls to the face!" Andrew shouted.

Toby gave him a weird look. "You would know, right?"

Andrew's face turned really red as his jaw dropped at Toby's comment. "I don't want to hear that from the guy who has a crush on Eunice!"

"Screw you, dude!"

The brief time of remarks afforded Justin the opportunity to run up the field toward Viola and shoved her angrily.

"What the hell man? This about your stupid sister? 'Because we can have this conversation right now!"

Duke stepped in between them. "That's enough! Go back in the net!"

"Or what, you're gonna hit my fist with your face again!" Justin was pushing his forehead against Duke's before shoving his face. But before Duke could react, Viola's foot was coming into contact with the side of Justin's head in a flying kick. If you squinted, you could see the wide smile on her face as she did it. The kick was the flicker that caused a flame on both sides as blue and red clashed with fists.

The crowd was going nuts with cheering the name "HASTINGS! HASTINGS! HASTINGS!"

Eventually coach Dinklage was able to dig his way through wrestling boys to get to the ones at the center, which was Viola on Justin's back hitting him on the head repeatedly while Justin flayed about. The coach ripped the two parties apart.

"If you have your differences, settle them out of my stadium! Else get on with the game." he growled at them before releasing their jerseys from his grasp. "Acting like a bunch of girls!" he commented as he walked off. Viola's amused glance followed him off the field.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Olivia suddenly appeared on the field, obviously worried from the brawl. "You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?" Viola grinned at her.

"Feeling better than ever, Liv! I'm kicking Justin's ass left and right, nothing could possibly ruin this moment!" she proclaimed proudly, easing Olivia's fears. Duke raised a brow at his roommate. Why was Olivia acting all worried over her ex when he saw her making out with his sister last night?

However before they were able to get on with the game, a trio with a bullhorn stepped onto the field. "Time out!" Principle Gold called out as he walked onto the field, Monique and Malcolm trailing closely behind. The soccer players that were still picking themselves up from the brawl stared at the Principle curiously, wondering what his business that he could interrupt the game was.

"What's this about?" Dinklage asked a barely concealed edge of irritation in his voice. The two teams formed a small crowd around them.

"Well, uh, why don't we let Sebastian here tell you himself? Sebastian, son? I mean, uh," Gold was stumbling under Dinklage's glare. "Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Viola stared blankly at him. After a couple of heartbeats she gasped. He couldn't possibly mean THAT, could he? She glanced behind him at Monique's wickedly giggling figure and Malcolm's smug mug. Yep, it was very possible he was insinuating THAT. The fact that she wasn't Sebastian at all.

Viola shared a glance with Olivia, who was standing by her side. The blonde had obviously had the same thought as her and was looking up at her in alarm. She looked adorable, Viola decided with a soft smile. The smile seemed to confuse Olivia who raised a questioning eyebrow. After a moment of consideration Viola nodded her head thoughtfully.

"You know what? Yeah, there is something I would like to say." Viola said to Gold, surprising him and the two behind him. "I just can't do this anymore." Viola said more to Olivia than everyone else. Olivia took a deep breath and nodded her head in support and flashing a grateful smile.

"Everyone, listen up!" Viola started with a loud voice. "I'm not Sebastian... I'm Viola!"

(cricket chirps)

Duke coughed into his fist. "Um... What?" This was coming out of left field for all of them!

"The girl's team at Cornwall got cut," Viola started explaining as she started peeling off her fake sideburns. "So I decided I would come to Illyria as my brother, Sebastian, so I could join the soccer team here and prove a point to my ex, Justin." She pulled off her wig and shook out her long chestnut hair. The guys around her gasped at the unexpected revelation. Duke appeared slack-jawed in shock.

"The guy you kicked out of the room last night was actually the real Sebastian who had come back without my knowledge while I was making out with Olivia here, which you apparently saw," Viola gestured behind her at Olivia who waved at a now blushing Duke. "And I sucked during the first half of the game because of a back injury I sustained last night." Viola tried to think of something else to say. "Um, yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused, Headmaster Gold." she nodded in acknowledgement at the flustered man.

"W-well, ah... That was easier than I thought it would be!" Gold said with a laugh. Monique scowled in disappointment at the lack of drama.

"Wait, just because you wear a wig, doesn't prove you're a girl." Duke pointed out. He had been living with this person for the past couple of weeks, there was no way..! Though, it did explain a lot of things.

"Ok then," Viola started to lift up her shirt.

"HELL TO THE NO!" Olivia yanked Viola's shirt back down. As if she'll let Viola show her goods to Duke, let alone the entire school population! "Look, she's a damn girl, just take her word for it!" Olivia said with a flushed face. Duke and the crowd of players were blushing profusely. They believed her now, even without proof.

Viola looked at Olivia sheepishly. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment."

"Caught up, my ass! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Olivia said in exasperation. Viola's gaze softened and she gathered Olivia into her arms, ignoring the crowd.

"You know these goods only belong to you, right?" Viola stated softly, the corner of her lips pulled up suggestively. Olivia was blushing really hard now. She lightly smacked Viola on the arm.

"Damn you and your puppy dog look." Olivia complained halfheartedly, her mind obviously preoccupied with thoughts of Viola's 'goods'. Viola giggled and gave Olivia's forehead a chaste kiss before turning to face the rest of the crowd.

"So, am I still on team, Captain?" she addressed Duke apprehensively. She had revealed her secret on a whim, but she was starting to realize that it might cost her a place on the team. Duke considered her levelly.

"Coach said it best. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness bestowed upon them. I think we can achieve greatness today by letting you play." Duke stated with a small grin. Viola grinned back at her roommate gratefully.

"So, now that we've established that this boy is actually a girl, can we get back to the damn game?" Dinklage growled at Gold, pressuring the smaller man.

"Oh! Yes, um," he put the bullhorn to his mouth. "**That was a skit we... yeah," **he trailed off in embarrassment and just hurried off the field, dragging Malcolm and Monique behind him.

"Wait wait, hold up!" the coach of the Cornwall team started protesting. "There are no girls in this league, you have to forfeit! It's in the manual!"

"What manual?" the Illyria coach took the manual out of his hands and easily ripped it in half. "Listen here, here at Illyria we don't discriminate," he poked the other's chest with his finger. "Based on gender!"

The other coach rubbed the spot on his chest. "Alright, that's gonna bruise." he muttered. "Do you really think you can beat us with a girl on your team?" He had the gall to laugh in their faces (even though they had been doing just that for the whole game).

"This will be fun!" Justin laughed beside his coach.

"Hey, I get to have the last word, not you!" his coach complained as he pushed the young man away. Dinklage nodded to Viola, who nodded back in understanding.

"Alright guys... LETS KICK CAN!" he yelled at his team and they roared back in renewed fervor. Olivia gave an encouraging slap on the butt to Viola, who jumped but ran after her teammates with a laugh at Olivia's playfulness.

So far in the game Illyria was winning 1-0. Cornwall was rallying, attacking the goal with the only intention of scoring with only a few minutes left on the clock. All attempts were successfully thwarted by Illyria, and the ball eventually was passed back to Viola. A player in blue suddenly slid in front of her to steal the ball, knocking her over instead and earning them a penalty kick.

Viola placed the ball in front of her and backed up a few paces. Justin was in the net, taunting her with childish words and saying something along the lines of "he was getting bigger". But Viola was much too focused to pay attention to his crap. She kicked, he blocked, and Duke rebounded the ball back to Viola. The brunette took the opportunity Duke gave her, and smashed the ball into the net with a mighty and dramatic ninja kick!

The stadium roared at the new goal scored that finished Cornwall, 2-0. Justin pounded the grass with his fists. "No! That was a lucky shot! YOU SUCK!" he shouted at her in a choked voice before he ran away crying.

The Illyria team swirled around Viola, picking her up and joining the crowd's chanting "HASTINGS! HASTINGS!" she cheered happily with them, sky high. When they put her down she exchanged hugs with several of her teammates before arriving at Duke.

He shook his head when she made a movement to tackle him happily. "Still a bit weirded out." he admitted bashfully, awkward now that he knew she was really a girl. She shrugged and held out her hand to him.

"Fair enough. I hope we can continue to be friends!" she said with a disarming smile as he shook her hand. He smiled back.

"I'm sure we will. Welcome to the team, Viola."

"Viola!" a masculine voice that she recognized called out to her.

"Sebastian!" she ran over to him.

"So, this is what you've been doing under my name. Could've given me heads up!" Sebastian huffed.

"Sorry, I'll explain this whole mess later!" Viola managed to promise before their parents showed up. After a quick argument in which the family decided to have a dinner the following night, Viola quickly disengaged from them to look for another familiar face in the crowd. The sight of Toby confessing his feelings for Eunice certainly caught her off guard, but she was thankfully distracted by arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Good game, Hastings. Think your autograph will be worth something in the future?" Olivia's breath tickled her ear pleasantly. Viola turned to face her with a thoughtful look.

"What do you 'in the future'? Woman, my autograph is worth plenty already." Viola smirked confidently. Olivia looked skeptical. "Besides, why do you want an autograph for? You already have my heart." Viola said sincerely. Olivia snorted lightly.

"Corny, but cute." They started walking away arm in arm. "So, have you finally got your revenge and you don't have to pretend to be Sebastian and we can be a normal couple now and what not?" Olivia was saying excitedly. Viola laughed and squeezed her closer.

"Yep! But don't worry. Sebastian will always be right here." she pointed to her chest and Olivia glared at the spot.

"Damn you, Sebastian!" she said to Viola's chest, sending Viola into a fit of hysterics.

* * *

A/N- (hoping I got this chapter right cuz I've been writing on memory of the movie instead of watching it again to refresh my memory!)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- YAY! Last chapter, I made it! (who knew, right?) Thanks for those who've been with the story since the beginning. And to those of you who've just stumbled upon this story just now, well, lucky for you peoples! Cuz I made an hour an a half movie last for more than twenty one months, gah! (hides from the prospect of another long story) Anyway, I hope you find this ending satisfactory either way :)

* * *

Olivia frowned down at the package where a large wheel of gouda cheese was resting on her bed, having just been delivered to her from her girlfriend, Viola. Her perplexed eyes made their way back to Sebastian, who had delivered the package to her. "I don't get it, this must be out of context." Olivia said, confused in regards to what the over-sized tub of cheese could possibly mean to her.

Sebastian turned back to face her after having been caught looking around curiously at the girl's room. "Uhhh... Actually I have no idea what I just delivered." Sebastian rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I did it in exchange for all the numbers she got from other girls while she was pretending to be me." he revealed, looking rather proud of himself even if it wasn't him who had received the numbers. Olivia sighed. She'd just have to ask Viola later why the heck she sent her... cheese. She looked over the rest of the package and there didn't seem to be anything else present.

_'That's weird_' she thought to herself. Then another thought struck her with horror. _'What if Viola was trying to be romantic and I don't understand the hidden romantic message?_'

"Sebastian!" she called out a bit louder than she intended, startling him. "Viola didn't say anything at all about this?" Olivia asked worriedly. If she couldn't understand a romantic message, than what kind of girlfriend was she?

"Uhh, no." Sebastian replied distractedly, spotting two girls walking past the open doorway who giggled when they saw him.

Olivia bit her lip anxiously. What was Viola trying to tell her? Luckily they were both scheduled for tonight's Debutant event that marks the beginning of their ladyship or something or another. Viola called the whole thing "Nonsense mumbo-jumbo. Lets make out!" but Olivia herself was very excited. Besides she hadn't seen Viola in a dress since the Fair, and before that since the first day they met.

Olivia became so absorbed in her memories that she didn't notice the un-ladylike goofy grin adorning her face as she stared past Sebastian, entirely becoming unaware of her surroundings. The young man himself started waving a hand in front of her face to snap her out of it. She didn't seem to notice and sighed happily to herself instead. Sebastian took the opportunity to dismiss himself and see about those girls he spotted. Olivia finally snapped out of her reverie and registered that Sebastian's presence no longer lingered in her tiny room. She sighed and peered out of her window.

And she spotted something in the tree by her window rustling the leaves. She looked closer in suspicion. A camera lens glinted in the sunlight from a particularly thick cluster of branches pointing right at her window. Olivia immediately became ticked and opened the window to lean out and yell "MALCOLM! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU OUT THERE, YOU'RE DEAD!" she screamed at the tree. The rustling became even more frantic. So Olivia grabbed the first thing that looked like it could cause some damage and hurled it out the window with surprising strength and accuracy. There was a heavy 'thunk' sound coincided with a male shriek of pain. Then she spotted Malcolm falling from his perch and hitting every branch on the way down. The stalker burst into unmanly tears and ran away.

"YEAH, RUN AWAY BEFORE MY GIRLFRIEND KICKS YOUR ASS!" She punctuated the statement by slamming her window closed, either ignoring the stares she received from the other people who had been milling about outside, or not noticing at all.

Olivia felt very satisfied by the conclusion to that storyline. Until she turned to face her room again and noticed that the package Viola sent to her was now empty. And that what she had used as a weapon against Malcolm had been that huge hunk of cheese that may or may not have been a secret romantic message meant for her. '_Crap_.'

.-.-.

That night before the debutante ball, Olivia attempted to make her way through the bustling backstage area in her unreasonable dress. She had to dodge budding girls in frills and thrills and hair and makeup. Olivia undertook this task with ease and grace, as was expected of her. The fact that she was internally distressing at the fact that she couldn't seem to find Viola anywhere would have never occurred to anyone. They hadn't seen each other all day and Olivia seemed to have developed a craving for the sunny brunette that had her in stitches. Now that she had the real thing, dreams would never suffice in recreating the softness of her skin or the strength in her arms when she held her...

Her thoughts had taken a tendency to get cloudy quickly with thoughts of her beloved, and Olivia spaced out for a moment, causing her to collide with someone. In the tight space, she had managed to bump into Paul's out of place figure amongst the other women.

"Paul!" she said happily, knowing if Paul was there Viola surely wouldn't be too far away. The young man, currently wearing a green and black tux, greeted her happily.

"Olivia, hey! I haven't seen you since you were Viola's fake girlfriend." he said with a teasing grin.

"Real girlfriend now." Olivia replied with a smile. It was impossible not to like Paul. "Speaking of the ever elusive cross-dresser, have you seen her?" the blonde asked hopefully. Paul grinned at her before he gestured behind him with a wave of his hand. She looked curiously over his shoulder.

"Mom, you didn't have to apply so much make-up. I look like a suspicious person!" Viola's voice complained.

"Nonsense! You look lovely!"

"You're just lucky I liked this dress..." Viola grumbled, before she spotted Olivia and Paul. "Safety!" she cried out eagerly and hurried over to the two of them. "Olivia, you look hot!" Viola commented easily as she kissed the other girl's cheek in greeting.

Olivia blushed really hard at the praise, but mostly at the fact that Viola was looking like a breathtaking princess at the moment. "Thanks... Y-you look good too." Olivia stuttered slightly; suddenly shy when she was finally in Viola's sunny presence.

"You're still in the blushing stage? How cute~" Paul whisper in her ear in a cheeky tone. Olivia stepped on his foot and he barked a laugh before giving the two ladies some space. Viola still seemed to be wrestling slightly with the dress she was in.

"Here, let me." Olivia murmured before she started smoothing her hands over Viola's body to straighten the dress out. It was Viola's turn to blush as the blonde's nimble fingers adjusted to fabric over her now very sensitive skin.

"Um, I was wondering about that package you sent me." Olivia thought about the unusual item she received from Viola earlier that day.

A silly grin spread on Viola's face, the girl looking mighty proud of herself. "I'm so thoughtful, right? Whad'ya think?"

Olivia hesitated in answering. She knew she had to be missing something about this whole cheese thing. "Uhh, I'm not exactly sure what to think?" Olivia said carefully. The silliness of Viola's grin increased a bit.

"You know, Gouda is like my favorite cheese so I sent it to you to be cute and so you can also experience the magic of Gouda." Viola urged Olivia to understand.

Olivia stared at her blankly. "Actually no, I didn't know. I don't think it's ever come up in conversation." she stated sheepishly. She didn't mention how this whole conversation sounded like one huge product placement.

"It didn't?" Viola's smile fell off her face and she looked genuinely shocked. "That's weird; I usually make it a point to mention Gouda at least once a day."

"What are you, a Gouda spokeswoman?" Olivia said under her breath in amusement. You learn something new every day about this girl.

"I guess it is cute, now that I know." Olivia quickly reassured when Viola started looking upset at the fact that she hadn't mentioned Gouda to her yet. She also refrained from mentioning that she had used Viola's cute gesture as a weapon.

Viola looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I can do better than cute. I should be super romantic and show you something that you would recognize." Viola said meaningfully, taking one of Olivia's hands delicately into her own.

"Wha-?" Olivia started to question before Viola started to pull her towards on of the exit doors. With the determined set of Viola's features, Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her now.

Viola eagerly pulled her girlfriend behind her. Viola led her out the exit and into the warm night air.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be out here? I'm sure they'll be starting any minute now." Olivia said, though she didn't even think of resisting Viola's tempting guidance.

"No worries. I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to turn into butterflies or whatever." That made Olivia snort in amusement at the mention of them going from caterpillars to butterflies.

They were behind the main building, where a pleasant garden and lake scenery was located surrounded by trees with low-hanging branches. The leaves swayed slightly, greeting the two lovers and embraced them in their cover where they ensured no prying eyes would penetrate. Viola pulled her girl to the water's edge, where the starry night sky and the moon swam on the reflection on the water. Thin mist hung about trees like a curtain. No one was out at the moment, and the setting was just perfect for a secluded romantic rendezvous.

The thoughts of all the possibilities of what Viola wanted to 'show' her nearly made Olivia's head steam. (Because for some reason all the possibilities that popped up were sexual in nature. Not that Olivia was a newly self-discovered pervert or anything!... She blamed Viola's hot bod.)

"Wow, this place looks really nice at night." Olivia appraised as she scoped the place out for flat surfaces.

"Isn't it?" Viola commented while she let go of her girl's hand to look around her, though she was thinking of something else entirely out of Olivia's thought process. "So, you remember this place?" Viola said with a hopeful look.

It took Olivia a moment, but then it clicked. "This is the place we snuck out to the first day we met, a year ago!"

Viola looked extremely pleased that Olivia remembered. "Yeah, can you believe it? At that time we were just newly born caterpillars, now we're going to, like, not be caterpillars or whatever." Viola trailed off, having a hard time remembering the corny speech given to them earlier before. She hadn't been listening.

"Yeah, I remember we stayed here for hours just talking. Then afterward you walked me home." The wistful smile on Olivia's face turned to a frown. "That was the last time I saw until I bumped into you a couple of weeks ago."

Viola rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I forgot to give you my number."

"Me too." Olivia sighed. That night she had been so happy she had forgotten that she'd have no way to contact the other girl again. A silly mistake on both their parts. "But you know," she said, taking a step closer to the brunette. "Since then, I could never stop thinking about you." Olivia admitted quietly, looking at her shoes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either, to be honest." Viola's tone conveyed sincerity, though she hadn't known why she couldn't get the blonde out of her head at the time. Olivia's face lit up at the revelation of that information.

"Really? I'm glad to know that." Olivia said breathlessly, wondering briefly if Viola had also had uncontrollable naughty dreams.

Viola smirked at the expression on Olivia's face that she had come to know as 'Olivia's Naughty Face'. She had come to realize recently that Olivia wore that expression quite often around her. It was unbelievably cute.

"You really got to stop blushing. It's a turn-on." the brunette honestly expressed as she recovered from her musings of Olivia's amusing expressions.

Viola's words merely had the opposite effect on Olivia. "How can I when you won't stop torturing me?" she muttered, unable to stop the fire licking at her cheeks, neck and the tips of her ears.

"Oh, if I'm torturing you just by standing here, I guess I'll just leave," Viola teased, moving to walk away when Olivia grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Stay." Olivia insisted, not looking Viola in the eye.

"So, you like to be tortured?" Viola chuckled suggestively.

"Shut up!" Olivia glared at her. Viola started laughing, but suddenly paused when she saw strange movement behind Olivia.

A large and mysterious blob of a shadow through the mist was moving ominously toward them.

"Ohmagawd, a bear." Viola's words clogged her throat from trying to come out at once, testimony of how freaked out she was, clutching Olivia tightly by the arm.

"Quick, hide!" Olivia pushed Viola against the nearest tree and pressed herself as closely as possible to the taller, more athletic and totally scared out of her mind girl with every intention of protecting her with her own body. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Olivia stated with bravado she didn't exactly feel, but kept the act up.

'_Wait, there are no bears here!_' Olivia mentally yelled. But the sensations of Viola trembling against her, clutching at her like a teddy bear had the smaller girl shrugging in acceptance of their fate. Whatever the shadow was, she was grateful to it at this moment, (as long as it didn't eat them).

The air seemed to still in an effort to escape the notice of the beast. They heard the heavy foot falls of the mysterious creature destroy innocent blades of grass with each thump. Tree branches parted near the couple, making Olivia attempt to burrow deeper into safety, i.e. getting a face-full of Viola.

Viola's back was digging into the bark of the tree, but she barely noticed as the shadow paused right next to their tree, but out of sight. The duo didn't dare breath or make a sound. After what seemed like an eternity the shadow grunted something about 'sprinklers' and started walking back the way it came. The couple and the area around them breathed a mutual sigh of relief at having escaped with their lives intact.

"Okay, it looks like the, uh- _bear_ is gone." Olivia whispered, reluctantly removing her face from Viola's cleavage. Bears were her new favorite animal.

"Wow, Olivia. You were pretty brave there!" Viola breathed out quietly, still cautious of whatever that shadow was. Probably the enraged spirit of Debutante Past.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing." Olivia gave a shaky but brave smile. Olivia was usually against bragging or boasting, especially when nothing was done to warrant such behavior, but her mouth moved without her consent when Viola appraised her with her eyes. "It's not like I haven't wrestled bears before!"

'_Shut up, me!_' Olivia mentally scolded her praise-seeking self. She wasn't like a guy who showed off for a female; Olivia Lennox was better than that!

"Thanks for the protection." Viola said with a teasing grin, running her nails down the small of Olivia's back, snapping back her attention immediately.

"Anytime." Olivia promptly chucked her previous thought away, than blushed when she realized she was losing her grip on her rationale. Viola giggled girlishly and moved her head forward to brush her cooler cheek against Olivia's heated one.

"I warned you, you gotta stop blushing." Viola's lips teased the shell of Olivia's ear and she shuddered involuntarily against Viola's body, mind going blank.

Her own hands moved of their own accord and trailed them along Viola's hips and sides. She stared at her own hands as if entranced, growing bolder by the second and touching Viola less hesitantly and more confidently. Up her strong back and over her shoulders to trial down her front, gliding over Viola's chest and stomach. She could hear the brunettes breaths hitch in her ear over the drumbeat pounding of her own heart.

Viola's hair tickled her face. And oh God, her scent! Olivia nuzzled the bare skin of Viola's neck and inhaled deeply, trying to keep the light vanilla scent in her lungs as long as possible. It was intoxicating. Viola's breathing was getting notably shallower. She seemed to be just as affected as Olivia, despite not having actually done much. This moment was more intimate than any of their previous experimental kissing.

Olivia grasped Viola's neck lightly and the taller girl tilted her chin up to grant her more access. The act excited Olivia even more and she couldn't resist tasting the silky skin of the soccer player's slender neck. A noise escaped Viola's throat at just the brush of Olivia's lips against her body. The blonde took courage from that and let her tongue peek against the sensitive flesh. Viola's hands clutched at Olivia's shoulders and Olivia licked a torturously slow path of fire up her neck to her jaw line. Goosebumps broke out violently on her whole body when Olivia blew cool air on the shiny layer of saliva she left behind.

"Olivia," her named hissed out of Viola's mouth reverently, not helping the smoky coil of desire tightening her abdomen. Viola's fingers grasped the back of Olivia's head and forced her to her wanting lips. Olivia was more than eager to comply with Viola's wants.

At this moment, the various sprinklers in the surrounding area were woken from their slumber to complete their task. They were beckoned by their master, Big Bear of a Gardener Man, who had checked if anyone was in the area not a couple of minutes before. So the sprinklers went about doing the only thing they knew how to do: Ruin intimate moments between lovers.

Olivia gasped harshly, not at the sensations Viola produced in her, but at the blindingly cold spout of water that just drenched her back.

"Oh snap, the sprinklers!" Viola exclaimed in surprise, having been shielded from the spray by Olivia's body.

"Fucking sprinklers..." Olivia growled most unladylike under her breath as the sprinkler came around for another shot at her. Olivia stayed where she was so Viola would stay dry.

"Olivia, you're getting wet!" Viola said.

"I was… I mean, I am!" Olivia was now starting to shiver slightly. Having that freezing cold water drench her previously heating up body temperature was quite the shock to one's system. It reminded Olivia of when she'd take a cold shower after having a dream that featured things that she had been about to do a minute ago. Olivia violently cursed her luck once again.

Viola pulled Olivia away from the sprinkler's spray they hurriedly dashed as fast as their dresses allowed them too. When they were out of range, the dryer Viola haled the both of them. "You stay here, I'll go get emergency help!" Viola declared before hiking up her dress and quickly disappeared with her athletic speed.

Olivia was left shivering in the dark. "Wet and abandoned. Great." Olivia deadpanned.

Viola was quick in reaching the building's back door. Luckily Paul was already outside, seemingly waiting for her.

"Viola, where have you been, they're about to start! Where's Olivia?"

"Paul, you gotta help me! Olivia is all wet! Do you think I should make her come?" Viola asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Paul appeared absolutely baffled by her questions before he grasped her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye with a serious expression. "Do you honestly think I'm the person to be asking about this?" he asked gravely.

Viola was baffled now too. "What? Never mind! The sprinklers got us and now Olivia's dress is ruined!"

"Oh…" Paul looked relieved but he suddenly looked alarmed when Viola's words registered in his brain. "Oh! That's bad!"

"Ya think?" Viola grabbed hold of Paul's hand and started pulling him to where a damp Olivia awaited them.

.-.-.

"And now presenting Monique Esquire escorted by Justin Drayton." Cheryl announced into the microphone with as much as grace as she could muster after having downed a few glasses of wine. Hey, she was finally getting rid of this troublesome bunch of girls, she was allowed to celebrate!

"Olivia Lennox escorted by Sebastian Hastings." The spotlight focused on… nobody. The crowd hesitated in their applause while Cheryl looked like might have a heart attack. She certainly did not expect this from one of her best debutants! She supposed that Olivia had gotten into more trouble since she started hanging around the Hastings sister.

"Um, let's move on!" Cheryl tried to make her laugh sound natural and failed. She cleared her throat and moved on to the next pair of names on her index card and had to refrain from cringing.

"Viola Hastings escorted by Paul Antonio." Again, the stage was empty. "Where are these girls?" the woman hissed behind her. "Well, find them!" she whispered angrily when no good response answered her question. She paused when the audience suddenly lit up with applause, exclamations of surprise and laughter. When Cheryl glanced up on the stage she nearly passed out from shock.

Viola Hastings and Olivia Lennox were walking down the stage arm in arm. The sight itself wouldn't have been so shocking to Cheryl if Olivia hadn't been wearing a tux.

Olivia thought her face would pop from embarrassment as Viola practically dragged her up on stage and into everyone's line of sight.

"Don't worry, you look dashing!" Viola had repeatedly reassured her on their way here. Paul had graciously undressed himself and lent Olivia his clothes when they met up. Olivia had struggled and resisted as much as she could when forced out of her own soaked dress and into the shirt, vest and jacket. Viola had thought it was a great idea. The outfit had been too big for her, but Paul was a God at adjustments. He had made Viola into Sebastian, after all. Lucky her.

'Role reversal, much?' Olivia thought mortifyingly to herself as the audience whistled and made teasing catcalls at the pair. 'Here I am, graduating as a Lady… in a tux!' Olivia's head exploded.

"Hey, try to walk on your own!" Viola whispered to her when Olivia slumped dramatically against the taller girl. Olivia straightened up as much as she could and continued escorting her girlfriend up the stage. "Don't worry about it, just try and enjoy this!" Viola nudged Olivia in encouragement.

Olivia looked incredulously at her. "How can I possibly enjoy this?" she whispered back in distress.

Viola sighed and stopped their progress up the stage. "Like this." she answered, swooping down to capture Olivia's lips with her own in a passionate on-stage kiss for everyone to see. The crowd below them started cheering even louder.

Fireworks were still going off in Olivia's head when Viola released her mouth from her delicious torture. Feeling slightly giddy when they turned around to face the audience she raised her fist and whooped with the crowd, making Viola laugh as they stepped down off the stage.

"You the man" Viola said teasingly as they made their way to a table where Duke, Sebastian and the rest of the soccer team and their dates were seated.

Olivia glared at her while blushing simultaneously. "Shut up."

THE END


End file.
